Those Guys in Her School
by anime-omen
Summary: A spin-off of my main story "The Men in Her Life" features Puerto Rico aka Mariana at school with the other Hetalia cast members. Updated with video games, dramas, school dances, beach trips, and PIE!
1. Chapter 1

Gakuen: Those Guys in Her School

Lunch with Herman

**Author's Note: This is a spin-off on my fanfic The Men in Her Life, that takes place in the school universe of Hetalia. It's mostly focused on comedy, and I'll probably update it when the main story gets too depressing for me. T~T OR when I'm too busy in school to update my main fanfiction. These will be even SHORTER chapters than my regular fanfic, so I hope they make sense. Please note that my OC Puerto Rico, or Mariana, has her more "adult" personality throughout this series. Which means she'll have less of a bad temper than she does in her teen years, but she can only be pushed so far! ENJOY!**

* * *

It is lunch time, and Mariana heads out to the school yard to eat. Finding a small shaded corner of the yard, she decides to sit under it, and have her meal. She happily takes out the empanadas from her lunch bag and smiles. "Been thinking about these all day!" she grins.

She opens her mouth wide to take that first delicious bite when-"Hey Mari!" The petite girl lowers her hands, and stares deadpan at the guy with spiky pale brown hair walking toward her.

"Herman..." she says to the student from the Netherlands.

"Having some lunch?" he asks, the obvious question. Mariana simply stares at him, glancing over at what she was sure was NOT just a cigarette tucked behind his ear, although he shouldn't even have cigarette to begin with.

Herman points to her lunch, "I'll trade you one of those," he says.

"For what?"

"Some frikandel?" She sighs and nods at the guy. Herman sits next to Mariana and takes one of the empanadas and gives her the deep fried sausage.

The Dutch student smiles, "I'm surprised you'd share with me." he says.

She raises an eyebrow at him. "Why is that?"

"Because you're usually so irritable, you'd never even talk to anyone."

"Ah- I can be nice if I want! People just do things that piss me off!"

"I doubt that," Herman chuckles. "If you were then you'd be more generous wouldn't you?" He gives her a skeptical look, and Mariana fumes.

"Fine then look here!" she says and shoves her remaining lunch food into Herman's hands. "I hope you like them Herman," she forces a smile across her face.

"Hm, I don't think I'm convinced of your kindness yet." he leans toward her and strokes his chin.

"What do you want? I just gave you my lunch!" Mariana yells.

"If you're so nice, then you'd have no problem going out with me." Herman smirks.

Now Herman is pretty good at getting people to make deals. You could say he's a strategist, because he usually gets the best end of the bargain and can still take things further. But, unfortunately for him, the short girl wised up and caught on to his scheme. He nearly choked to death on the ground after Mariana shoved both their lunches down his throat. He watched as she stomped away while he was coughing and gagging to open his air passage way.

Mariana grumbled to herself, "He should get off whatever he had behind his ear!"

* * *

**AN: I included Netherlands in the first chapter, because so many people were asking about him in the comments for "The Men in Her Life." I'm not exactly sure how to portray him, since he's a minor character in Hetalia, but I hope he was at least entertaining. Hopefully, I'll improve in the future! Thanks for reading!**


	2. Soccer with Arthur

Gakuen: Those Guys in Her School (2)

Soccer with Arthur

After school one day Antonio decided to take his little cousin Mariana out to play some soccer on the fields. Mariana was less than thrilled to be associating with her cousin, but she at least got to play for a while, so she was happy for that. A few other groups of students were scattered across the soccer field, so the cousins picked a spot and began to play.

They went through passing the ball back and forth, doing some tricks, and trying to steal from one another when Mariana accidentally kicked the ball down field. She ran to get it, but as she approached, a familiar face greeted her next to the ball.

"Arthur..." she said not masking the hatred in her voice one bit.

"Mariana..." the English student replied with an equal amount of animosity.

The two did NOT enjoy each other's company, or each other's existence for that matter. All because of the time when they were younger, Antonio was supposed to be babysitting little Mariana, but had to leave for a few minutes. So England came over and was left in charge, but he was rather strict, and kind of a bully, so Mariana logically tried to poison him. They've despised each other ever since, even through high school.

Antonio called over to the two, "Heeeey Mariana is that Arthur? Why don't you come join us Arthur, so you won't be so alone!"

Arthur twitched and shouted back, "I'm not ALONE! I'm just not hanging out with anyone!"

Mariana smirked, "Sounds like you're a lonely loser to me."

"Why you!" The short student sticks out her tongue at Arthur, grabs her ball, and returns to Antonio. Arthur fumes, and stomps after Mariana toward Antonio.

* * *

A little later, the three are just kicking the ball around. Arthur takes the time to kick the ball well over the small girl's range. "Whoops," he smiled, "Sorry about that shorty!"

"rrrgh... You're just happy someone's shorter than you!" She quickly retrieves the ball, and kicks it toward Arthur rather hard. The ball actually flies toward Arthur, and smashes him in the face. The English student is knocked flat on his back, writhing in pain. Antonio kneels over Arthur examining the damage his "sweet" little cousin has done.

Mariana grins wide, "Whoops... I missed his crotch." She giggles as Antonio sighs at his problem child cousin.


	3. Headache in the Library

Those Guys in Her School

Headache in the Library

Mariana had a headache today; an annoying, and painful headache. So, today her usually hot headed attitude was even worse. So much worse that when Antonio saw her in the morning on the way to school, he mumbled to himself how she seemed to be acting like she did as a young teen. Today Mariana just wanted to stay away from everyone until the pain went away. She headed for the school library, and decided to hide out there for a while.

She sunk into a chair in the back of the library, and rested her head on the table. Mariana was at peace. This place being one of the best hiding spots in the whole school, no one would be able to find and harass her. As time passes, she actually got kind of…bored. With no one to talk to, things were kind of dull, so dull in fact that she was beginning to fall asleep right in the library.

* * *

Boredom had caused her to drift off into a dreamland, but al it took was one loudmouth to wake her up.

"Hey Mari!" An all too familiar and NOISY voice nearly screamed, in the library mind you.

Mariana thought to herself, "Maybe if I'll pretend I'm dead he'll go away." She stays motionless, but it does not deter the American student. Alfred goes over to her seat, and shakes the once tranquil girl.

"Hey Mari, wake up!"

"Leave me alone Alfred!" she mumbles into the desk. "I have a really bad headache. And you're talking too loud in the library."

"Oh right!" Alfred chuckles and does his best to whisper to Mariana. "Hey if you're not feeling well you should get something to eat. Wanna get a burger with me?"

"No Alfred," she replies in a monotone voice, "I'm not hungry. I just want to be left alone, until this splitting headache goes away."

The usually goofy-faced blond pouts. "Oh, okay then. I'll see you around then," he says and takes his books to leave.

Mariana finally picks up her head and looks at the American student. "Hey!" she calls to him a little louder than she should in the library. Alfred turns around, looking at the short woman. "Why are you in the library in the first place?" she asks. "You never come in here."

Alfred smiles, "Oh my computer's busted so I'm using the library computers while it's getting fixed. And while I was in here, I just decided to take a look around and found all these foreign cookbooks!" Grinning from ear to ear, he shows the books to Mariana. "I'm gonna try out some of these recipes in cooking class!"

Mariana twitched, "Alfred cooking…" she thought. Knowing everyone in the particular cooking class they took together had to sample each other's dishes… Alfred trying international food. The horror, the absolute HORROR. Completely forgetting about her headache and springing up from her seat Mariana says, "I'll help you!"

"Really? I mean you don't have to-"

"I want to!" Mariana says while collecting her things and catching up with Alfred. Choosing her stomach over her head, Mariana decided as long as she was in cooking class with Alfred, he is to never attempt any international food alone. He may just poison the whole class.


	4. Talking in Class

Chapter 4

Talking in Class

One gloomy day Mariana sat in the back of the classroom tapping her pen on the desk, not particularly paying attention to the teacher. This teacher happened to be very boring, and Mariana pretty much knew the material; those two things combined with a cloudy rainy day was filling her with a strange combination of boredom and restlessness. She just wanted SOMETHING to do…

A whisper from the seat next to her got her attention, "Hey Mari!"

She turned to the goofy blond, "Yeah Alfred?"

"Wanna go get lunch with me after class?"

"Only if it's not burgers."

"Why not?" Alfred half shouted almost forgetting where he was, luckily he was drowned out by another student using the electric pencil sharpener. Mariana shot a glare at Alfred, which quickly reminded him to keep his voice low.

"Alfred, we had burgers the last two times. Can't we get something else?"

"Why don't you come with me?" a voice whispered on the other side of Mariana. The short girl's eyes narrowed as she turned her head to the student from the Netherlands.

"No way." She said flatly and Alfred chuckled with his hand over his mouth, somehow this was funny to him.

Herman leans over toward Mariana, "I'll make it worth your while." He smiles.

"Herman Mariana doesn't want to go with you," says a voice from behind the girl of topic. The three turn behind them to Mariana's older cousin Antonio.

Alfred smiles, "Hey Toni how long have you been here?"

Mariana sighs, "He's always here." Antonio wasn't in this actually class, but sometimes he takes his free periods to join classes his cousin has, none of the teachers seem to mind, but Mariana was very annoyed by it.

Herman shoots back at Antonio, "Why don't you stay out of this?"

Antonio sighs, "You know she knows you're a lolicon, and she hates that you use that stuff." He points to something sticking out of Herman's shirt pocket that is clearly not JUST a cigarette. Alfred begins to chuckle even harder, desperately trying to control that loud and obnoxious laugh of his. Herman stuffs the item deeper into his pocket, and Mariana blushes and fumes remembering why Herman has taken a liking to her, and blushes more hearing the reason coming out of her cousin's mouth.

"Listen Herman, you're weird. I don't like you! Antonio, stop following me to class and saying embarrassing things! And Alfred stop whining whenever we don't get burgers and laughing at inappropriate times!" "MARIANA!" "Wha—oh no…"

Poor Mariana didn't get to go out for lunch that day; instead she had to immediately get started on the extra homework assignment she was given for disrupting the class.

* * *

Later that day back at Mariana's apartment, Antonio, Alfred, and Herman let themselves inside her home. The three boys quietly sneak around until they come to a small bedroom where the door is slightly cracked open. They peek inside to see Mariana furiously working through her extra project. The three boys gulp down their fear, and enter the room.

Antonio calls to her, "Uh Mariana…"

In a split second's time the three boys were pulled up off the ground and held up against the wall by the small girl. They cried out to stop her from invoking massive bodily harm.

Antonio calls, "Wait Mariana stop!"

"We're here to make things up to you!" Herman yells while Alfred nervously laughs,

"Y-yeah, you didn't get to eat this afternoon, so we brought you lots of food! We're here to save the day!"

Mariana looks at the various bags of food the three boys are holding, and releases the boys to the floor.

Antonio gives a sigh of relief, "Sorry we got you in trouble."

"C'mon, forgive us please?" Herman stands and leans over toward her grinning, but she steps away.

"Hahaha! Of course she will!" Alfred laughs and gives her a friendly slap on the back that nearly sent Mariana to the floor herself.

"Okay okay!" Mariana huffs, "but your food better be good!"

"Aw thanks Mariana!" Antonio says and huggles the small girl, who blushes harshly while she tries to push him off. It's not long before Herman tries to join in the hug fest, and gets into an argument with Antonio and Mariana while Alfred just laughs and laughs because he still can't read the situation. The cycle continues.


	5. Tutor

Tutor

Mariana waited in the classroom after school. Her teacher felt like she was having trouble in the class, so Mariana was assigned an upperclassmen tutor. It stunk having to stay after school, but if she was getting help Mariana decided to do whatever she needed to do to pass the class. That was until the tutor entered the classroom.

"Sorry I'm late—Mariana?"

"Arthur?" The two stared dumbfounded at each other for a moment in disbelief of their situation. Mariana then began to pack her things.

Arthur questions, "Hey what are you doing?"

"I'm going home! I can't stand you, and I'm definitely not going to be tutored by you!"

"You can't do that!" Arthur says. "Don't you need help in this class?" He thinks, "Dammit! If she leaves I won't get paid and get credit for tutoring!"

Mariana look suspicious, "Hmph, I know you don't really want to help me. What is it money or credits? Or both?"

"Ack!" Arthur gasps surprised, "Damn that girl is sharp." He thinks, "Why can't she be a blockhead like Alfred?" "Look, I'm here to help you, so you should just be thankful and accept it."

Mariana stares blankly at him, "No way in hell."

Arthur nearly fell over at her bluntness. "Okay, I'll let you ask me for a favor. And in return, I'll tutor you."

Mariana paused for a moment and thought, which made Arthur immediately regret his proposal. She then returned to her seat, and pulled out her books.

Arthur watched her confused, "What? You don't want anything?"

Mariana slyly smirked, "Oh, have something in mind. I'll tell you tomorrow."

Arthur internally shuddered, whatever she had planned must be truly horrific.

* * *

The next day, Mariana is leading Arthur to the backstage rooms in the theater of their school. She opens the door to one of the dressing rooms smiling wickedly.

"Oh Franciiiis!"

"Mariana! Are you ready to model the dresses I chose for you?" Francis grins with a somewhat perverted look on his face.

"Sorry Francis," the short girl says, "I know you've been waiting me to try out those dresses for a while for my dance performances, but I can't today. But, I brought someone who will!"

She pulls a horrified Arthur into view. Francis is surprised at first, but then a devilish smile forms across his face along with Mariana's.

"Arthur here has promised to help you today Francis."

"What?" the English student yells. "I didn't agree to anything like this!"

"Oh yes he did!" Mariana says, "And Francis if he doesn't cooperate, just call me up and I'll handle it." She emphasizes the last two words by smacking her fist into her palm.

Francis laughs, "Yes yes, and I must make sure to take many photos so we can save them for later…for a reference." He winks while Arthur begins to burn up with anger.

Mariana nods at Francis, then turns to leave the room, closing the door behind her and grinning while screams and curses begin to emit from the dressing room.


	6. Dancing with Alfred and Matthew

Dancing with Alfred and Matthew

One day after school, Mariana stayed behind with the Arts and Drama clubs to help with some upcoming productions. The next project involved a lot of choreography, so Mariana helped most of the students with their dance skills. As she was teaching one of the students, a certain goofy blond popped up to see what she was up to.

"Hey Mari!" Alfred said with a huge grin.

"Stop shouting in my ear!" Mariana retorted back to the blond who paid her no mind.

"What are you up to? Looks like fun!"

"We're preparing for the show that's coming up, so I'm teaching this guy how to dance."

"What guy?" Alfred questions as a rare confused look forms across his face.

The other goofy looking, yet quiet blond called the attention of his look-alike. "Alfred it's me! Matthew!"

"Oh, hey there Matt!" Alfred laughs, "I didn't even notice you!" he continues to chuckle.

"How could you not even notice your twin brother?" Matthew shouts, although his voice was still just above a whisper, especially compared to Alfred.

"Ah you know, you just don't stand out much!" Alfred laughs making Matthew fume.

Mariana sighed. When she had heard Alfred had a twin brother, at first she panicked, but after meeting Matthew and seeing how different the twins were she was relieved that they were almost nothing alike. Except for their face, even she has mistaken Matthew for Alfred countless times, and that's always after she fails to notice he's in the room for quite some time. It may get on Matthew's nerves, but he really has no presence.

Mariana gets the attention of the twins, "Guys we should really get back to practicing!"

"OKAY!" Alfred shouts smiling.

"Alfred, I was talking me and Matthew."

"I'll join you guys!" Alfred proclaims, and drops his book bag and uniform coat, tossing them to the side.

Matthew stammers, "I-I-I don't think you—"

"So what are we doing first!" Alfred exclaims. Mariana shakes her head and mentally laughs, she felt bad for the younger twin.

"Just try to keep up Alfred." She smiles.

* * *

After about an hour of practice, Mariana and the twins are packing up to head home. Actually, Mariana is packing, and the twins are both sprawled out upon the ground.

"What's up with you two?" She asks.

Alfred pants, "Too… much… dancing…"

Mariana again shook her head. Alfred, the fattie that he is, was getting out of shape, and Matthew still wasn't used to dancing at all. It was the discovery of the year; she found something the twins have in common.

She pulled the two blonds to their feet, and they both groaned all the while.

"We'll practice again tomorrow, "she tells them.

"Okay," Alfred says, "But next time how about we do something easier? Like Dance Dance Revolution?"

Matthew starts, "Uh guys I can't make it tomorrow…"

Mariana sighs at Alfred, not hearing the other twin. "No we have to do real dancing!"

Matthew tries to speak up, "I have hockey practice…"

Alfred gasps, "Then how about we do something fun like swing or break dancing?"

Matthew trying even harder steps in between Alfred and Mariana. "Hey you two listen to me!" he can barely say above a whisper.

Mariana and Alfred don't notice the poor guy, and just continue talking to each other.

"I'll think about swing Alfred," Mariana says, "Definitely not break dancing."

"Aw c'mon Mari!" Alfred whines as he and Mariana leave the room.

Matthew fumes, and thinks about telling the both of them off, but by the time he's out of the room he's lost his nerve and is slowly trailing them both back home.


	7. Student Festival

Student Festival

It was a warm Spring day, and time for the student festival at school. Activities, games, and performances were set up all over the school. And there were lots and lots of food stands where students brought food from their home countries. Mariana walked through the school looking through the different booths, and wondering where to go first.

She sees a few guys eating at a booth, recognizing them, she walks over to say hello. "Hey Antonio, Feli, Lovi," she says with a wave of her hand.

Antonio looks up from his plate, "Oh hi Mariana!" he says and goes over to hug the girl. He squeezes her until she pries his arms off with a tint of pink in her cheeks.

"Not at school Toni!"

Lovino looks at the two with an annoyed face, "Dammit, you two are embarrassing!"

"No one asked you Lovi!" Mariana retorts.

"Ve Ve Mari! Come eat with us! Come eat!" says the silly looking Feliciano.

"What are you having?" Mariana asks as if she didn't already know with the Italian brothers feasting away at this booth. As she sat down Mariana was served a large plate of spaghetti with garlic bread and grape juice. "Pasta, of course." She smiles answering her own question.

Feliciano smiles, "After we eat here we should go to all the other booths and find more food!"

Mariana looks at the silly boy surprised "But we already have a lot of food here. Won't you be full?" she asks glancing at the two other empty plates next to Feliciano's half-empty full one that he was currently working on.

Antonio laughs, "Mari, these two never get full!"

Lovino yells, "Shaddup Toni!"

"What? it's the truth!" Antonio defends.

* * *

The four finish their plates and take some gelato with them for dessert. As they walk through the festival it wasn't long before the brothers found another table with delicious food they wanted to try.

Mariana sighs, "Already you guys?"

Feliciano smiles, "It looks really good doesn't it Mari!" he says and holds up a plate for her.

She questions, "Japanese food?" and looks behind the table. "Kiku?" she calls to the shy student from Japan.

Kiku perks up at Mariana, "Oh hello Mariana. Uhm, please enjoy some of the food I made."

"I'd love to Kiku, but we all just ate…"

Antonio pats Mariana on the shoulder, "C'mon just a little won't hurt right?" he says smiling. He sits down and Kiku gives him a plate of food.

Mariana gives in, "Okay just a little." She says and sits.

* * *

Mariana soon regrets her decision, as the process is repeated over and over as Feli and Lovi wander to just about every food stand and convince Mariana to eat with them again. She began to get so stuffed that even when the brothers ran from Arthur's table like they had guns pointed to her back, she couldn't even laugh as loud as she wanted for fear of upsetting her stomach.

Finally, the brothers had gone off on their own and Mariana relaxed outside, trying to digest all of that food. Antonio walks over and sits next to Mariana on the bench, "How are you feeling?" he asks.

"Still completely full." She replies with a groan. "So what happened to Feli and Lovi?" she asks.

"Oh they're working off the lunch." Antonio replies and points to the two who are a few feet away from them. The two are currently chatting up a crowd of giggling girls, though more seemed to be crowding around Feliciano.

Mariana sighs, "I can't believe those guys."


	8. Daily Life

Daily Life.

It's late at night, and Mariana sits in her apartment bedroom, thinking back over her day and recording what happened in her journal.

**7:00am:** I Wake up and get ready for school. I catch the bus along with Alfred, Matthew, Kiku, Feli and Lovi. Just as the bus is about to pull off, Francis, Antonio, and Gilbert stop the bus and hop on board. The bus takes off and out the back window Arthur, covered in blue and green silly string chases the bus yelling and cursing. He was going to be late again today because of that trio.

**8:15am:** We're dropped off at school, and Alfred asks me for the answers to the homework for the first class. I scold him for not doing his homework, but I give him the answers. He gets too excited again screams in my ear. I yell at him back because it was too damn early for him to make me go deaf.

**11:00am:** Just as we're starting Chemistry class Francis tries to flirt with me. I would have ignored him, but then Toni gets in an argument with Francis. It wouldn't be so bad if my cousin didn't talk about how cute I am, and get mad when other guys talk about me. He does it in front of everyone, and it's really creepy!

**12:00pm**: Alfred sits next to me for lunch again. He brings over Kiku this time, and the two of them begin talking about a horror movie they saw together. Alfred looks terrified just talking about the movie, and I ask him why he went to see it at all. He goes on about being a hero and needing to be brave. I look at Kiku and he just gives a defeated sigh that matches my own. At least he isn't crazy.

**3:15pm:** After school I go to theater club to practice a new dance. I can't really concentrate, cause I kept getting this weird feeling. It felt like someone was watching me, and I was right. As I glanced over my shoulder, Ivan was standing over me! I was really freaked out, but that weirdo just smiled. When I asked him what he was doing he said he was in the next play, and was going to do a ballet scene. I told him he was giving me the creeps(in a nice way, even I don't want to piss off Ivan). He just smiled and told me that it wasn't him giving off creeper vibes, it was Herman in the closet. I screamed "WHAT?" and ran over to the closet and opened the door. Sure enough Herman fell out. That pervert watching me dance like that! Good thing it was after school, I kicked his ass. Ivan watched with a weird smile on his face.

**4:30pm:** I ride on the bus back home and somehow I'm in between Alfred and Toni. I don't mind it much though, because Arthur's chasing the bus and cursing again. I look out the back window and stick my tongue at him. Alfred laughs, I don't think he even really realized what was going on. Toni invites me over for dinner, and then Lovi starts yelling at him AND me. That side of Antonio's family is so weird man, but I try to refrain from hitting Lovino because Toni favors him. One day he's gonna push me too far, just wait.

**6:00pm:** I decided to eat dinner in my apartment. As I'm about to eat, there's a knock at the door. When I go to answer it, I was surprised to see Herman. He apologized for what he did, and offered some stamppot as a peace offering. I roll my eyes, but I take the food because at least he's trying to make an effort. I guess I was feeling generous because I invited him in to eat dinner. I wish I hadn't though, I swear Alfred and Toni must have a sixth sense of stupidity, because soon after I invited Herman in they were both at my door. Alfred wanted to see if I had cooked any dinner, and Antonio was still trying to get me to come over to his place, even though I told him I wouldn't go because Lovino would pitch a bitch. Toni and Herman got into an argument, and Alfred just stands there and laughs the whole time. I swear these three are driving me crazy!

**10:00pm:** I just managed to get the three of them outta my apartment, so I could make today's entry. And I still have homework to do, just great. Tomorrow's probably going to be just as hectic… Oh well… At least I'll get to see Arthur miss the bus again, I saw Francis bringing in some cherry bombs.

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry I've been away for so long, it's been college again, and some other things. **

**I'm going to start taking requests for this series, so if there's something you want to see about Mariana in this school universe please comment. My only requirements is that either Alfred, Antonio, or Herman must be in the scenario. And the second is only male characters may accompany them, except for Hungary. **

**Also, I made a chapter of **_**"Those Guys in Her School"**_** a while ago, but I didn't post it. If you're interested in seeing the chapter I'll post it though. It features Mariana, Antonio, and a guest character Manny who is an OC for Mexico a friend of mine created. To give a summary without spoilers, Manny is another cousin of Toni and Mari's. Manny can't stand Toni though, and when the three end up at a party together Mariana has to use some "interesting" tactics to distract Antonio so Manny can get away. **

**Beware ahead that chapter is a VERY high rated T, with underage drinking, mentions of drug use, and A LOT of wincest. xDD So yeah, it's all already written up, so if you request I shall delivar! Please comment with a yes or no answer, comments without a No will be taken as a Yes.**


	9. At the Party with Antonio and Manny

**Author's Note: So this chapter was the one I talked about in the previous chapter of **_**Those Guys in Her School. **_**It is a collaborative effort between myself and ****.net/u/1080712/Enigmatic_Jubilee****. She and I have been friends for years, and she is also a great writer. In this chapter a character from her stories, Manny(Mexico) is used. If you want to see more of Manny refer to these two Hetalia stories by Enigmatic Jubilee: ****.net/s/5953610/1/Time_of_Your_Life****, ****.net/s/6279353/1/Su_Vida_De_Lucha****. The first story is a hilarious and dramatic school time Hetalia story featuring America and Japan. And the second story is much like **_**The Men in Her Life**_**, but telling the story of Mexico. **

**One more thing, neither Jubilee or myself have ever drank any alcohol or smoked marijuana in our lives(even though I'm already 21. I'll get around to it eventually, I guess). I of course know that my descriptions of what happens to the characters when they drink is completely unrealistic as well as the contact high… but I don't care! xD You know why you're reading this chapter, it's for the wincest. If you don't like that stuff, don't read this chapter. For those that don't mind it, Enjoy!**

* * *

Those Guys in Her School + Guest Star

At the Party with Antonio and Manny

One day in her apartment, Mariana takes a break from her exhausting school work. She's casually lounging on her sofa while reading, when there's a knock at the door. Placing the book aside, she goes to answer the noise. "Who is it?" she says as she opens the door.

"Mariana it's me!"

"Manny?" the short woman said surprised that her cousin was at her door. He didn't visit very often. Manny seemed to have a panic stricken look on his face.

"Hey, can you hide me? Antonio has been looking for me, and I don't want to see him. I think he's waiting outside my apartment." Mariana sighed, whereas she was irritated by Antonio most of the time, Manny seemed to outright hate him, almost as much as she hated Arthur.

Taking her cousin's hand she pulls him inside. "You're only staying for a little while. I was relaxing you know." She says as she shuts the door behind him.

Manny grins, " Thanks, so how's everything going?"

"Fine, you know you should visit more often. I mean we live on the same floor after all." Most of their friends lived in this apartment complex. Mariana and Manny happened to be on the same floor as Alfred and Matthew, and Antonio lived the next floor up, as well as Arthur and Francis.

"Sorry about that." Manny laughed. "I just get busy harassing Alfred you know." Mariana laughs along with her cousin. "Hey, it's been a long time since I got to see you laugh. Lemme see it again," he says as she reaches out and tickles Mariana's ribs. She laughs, and moves away from Manny toward the open living room. Manny runs after her, and tickles her some more, actually holding onto the small woman with one arm, and tickling her with another.

"M-manny!" she shouted through her laughter. "St-st-stop i-it!" She reaches behind her and begins to tickle him in return. Manny bursts into laughter, but continues to hold onto Mariana. She only had just enough room to turn around and push Manny to the ground, and then proceeded to pay him back some more. Manny holds his breath and finds enough strength to wrap his legs around Mariana, then gets one arm and contorts it behind her, of course he does not apply enough pressure to hurt her.

"Now I've got you!" he grins. Mariana stick out her tongue and pinches his cheek with her free hand.

"Yow yow!" he yelps, and releases her arms, Mariana then tries to pin Manny to the floor, but Manny quickly changes their positions, even turning Mariana, so that he was not on top of her, holding her torso, while she was on her knees trying to get free. Their little tickle fight had quickly turned into a friendly wrestling match.

Manny picks the small woman up, and carefully tosses her onto the sofa. She bounces on the cushions a few times while Manny climbs the arm of the sofa. Mariana shouts at him, "Manny don't you dare!"

Manny grins, "Prepare for The High Flying Manuel's Shooting Star Slam!" he says, and jumps toward Mariana. "The small girl screeches, when Manny lands, but she notices he landed with his legs and arms parted and over her, and his torso held high, so he never even touched her.

Mariana frowns, "You little prankster!" she yells as Manny loudly laughs at teasing her. Mariana begins to playfully slap at him.

"Hey hey!" Manny says. "That's starting to hurt!" he quickly holds her arms down, but accidentally falls forward with his momentum. Manny stops himself, but his face is a little closer to Mariana's then he ever thought it could be. He and Mariana stop their playing cold in its tracks, and stare at one another; an uncomfortable feeling growing that resulted in a blush forming across both of their cheeks that neither of them could explain.

* * *

They stayed like that for a few seconds. A knock on the door sounded, but neither of them really wanted to move at the moment to answer the door. The knock sounded a second time, followed by a voice. "Mariana? Are you in there?" Mariana and Manny's eyes widen. "Antonio!" They spring up off the sofa, but Mariana pushes Manny back down again, directing him to hide under it until she shoos Antonio away.

Mariana answers the door to find a worried Antonio. "Mariana! Have you seen Manny? I've been looking for him." He says as he lets himself into her apartment.

"No, haven't seen him." Mariana says nonchalantly.

"Aw," Antonio sighs, "I think he must be avoiding me." He goes over and plops down on the sofa. "You think he hates me Mari?" Antonio asks. Underneath the sofa, Manny face palms.

"Mariana stammers, "Erm well ah… who knows?" she says and sits next to Antonio and pats his shoulder. "But hey, we're family, and you know how Manny is."

"Yeah," Antonio smiles. "If only I had known he was such a mama's boy back then." Mariana couldn't help but giggle at Manny being described as a mama's boy. Manny frowns and curses under his breath. He looks over at Mariana's feel hanging off the sofa. A Cheshire Cat smile forms across his face, as he decides to pay her back for laughing.

Antonio starts, "Well if you see him, tell him he's invited to a party that's going on tonight, you are too."

"Oh a par-!" Mariana quickly bites her lip as Manny slowly runs his fingers up and down her feet and legs. Antonio looks at her quizzically. Mariana tries to cover up Manny's teasing. "Sorry about that," she says holding in her giggles, "I-I swallowed the wrong way." Mariana begins to swing her feet a bit in an attempt to kick Manny's hands away, Manny is not deterred however and carefully continues to tickle Mariana whenever he gets the chance.

Mariana shudders while she desperately tries to hold in her laughter. Antonio continues to give her the location and details of the party. Mariana is only half listening, and still trying to kick Manny away while not revealing him to Antonio. Antonio notices something strange. "Is everything alright Mariana?" he asks.

"Oh I'm fine!" she says finally deciding to bring her feet up to the sofa and her knees to her chest. "I'll tell Manny about the party if I see him tonight."

Happy, Antonio smiles wide and hugs Mariana, actually nuzzling her a bit. Mariana blushes, "Hey calm down!" she shouts and pushes him away.

"Thanks Mari." Antonio stands and leaves, Mariana closing the door behind him.

"I'm going to kick your ass for that!" Mariana calls over to Manny who is climbing out from under the sofa.

Manny laughs, "So are you going to that party?"

"Yeah, I think I will." Mariana says.

"I really don't want to see Antonio there." Manny sighs.

"Then let's make sure we duck him. It might be fun."

Manny thinks for a second, "Ah, okay."

* * *

Later that night at the party, Manny and Mariana enter the large house, and head for the basement where the DJ and dance floor are. Manny asks, "Who do you think we'll see here?"

"I don't know, you looking for anyone?" Mariana says.

"I thought you might be, considering what you're wearing." Manny laughs. Mariana blushes and looks over her outfit. She's wearing a black strapless dress that tightly wraps around her body showing off all of her curves which are rather nice for her size. She has on high heels that accentuate her shapely legs that you can follow all the way up her dress that ends mid-thigh. With her hair curled at the end, and draping over bosom, it draws the eye to certain areas that Manny made sure he was adverting his eyes from. Why he particularly felt the need to do so, so strongly he was unsure of.

Mariana huffed. "This is normal Manny!" she says as she pokes him in the chest and talks about his own outfit which she found rather plain, causing Manny to protest.

"And this is normal for me too!" he retorted. Manny wore what he usually did at parties: his red flannel shirt with a white muscle shirt underneath, and his blue jeans. He would have worn the usual boots but he figured it was too much for something like a party, therefore substituting them for black converse instead. He was self-conscious about wearing short-sleeved shirts because he was a scrawny boy, something that Alfred teased him about on occasion, since the American was quite the sculpted figure.

Eventually the bickering cousins move on and head into the basement. The first thing they notice is the fog of smoke in the air and the strange smell. Mariana sniffs, "I think Herman's been here. And he's been using that weird stuff again."

"Can't that affect everyone else just from smelling it?" Manny asks.

"Yeah, I think so. I should go find Herman and punch him out for that." She fumes.

"Hey hey!" Manny holds onto her. "Forget about that for now. Let's have some fun."

"But…" "There's a bar over there, I'll even buy."

"… Fine."

The two walk over to the bar and each get a few drinks. They usually liked to drink together, Manny kicking back with tequila and Mariana choosing rum. After a few drinks they're happily buzzed, and eventually ready to have some fun on the dance floor both also forgetting that he fumes in the air are probably effecting them in strange ways as well.

They dance for a while, somewhat competing with each other, but mostly just having fun. Although it was a good thing no one that knew them was around the spot they were dancing. It seemed that the two forgot just who they were dancing with, because as the night wore on their dancing became more provocative. Hands began to roam about, and the two were closer than they really should be.

But then, they hear an all too familiar voice. "Hey Mariana! Oh is that Manny?" Manny gasps, letting go of Mariana.

"Shit Antonio!" Mariana at this point only slightly aware of what was going on, and was mostly only disappointed that Manny stopped their dance. "You go away." She slurs to him. Manny listens, as Mariana goes over to intercept Antonio as he was walking over toward them.

"Let's grab a drink Toni!" she calls to him, and pulls Antonio by the arm back to the bar. "H-Hey, you're not old enough to drink!" Antonio laughs, though Mariana can tell he's already had a few drinks himself.

"I'm old enough!" she yells back at him. The two down a few more and are quite… well… drunk as Mariana pulls Antonio back onto the dance floor. Meanwhile, Manny makes his way back to the bar, avoiding Antonio, and getting another drink for himself.

* * *

As Mariana and Antonio dance they both must have once again forgotten who they were dancing with as they seemed even more provocative than Mariana was with Manny. Mariana gleefully laughed as Antonio picked her up, and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He held her with his hands on her thighs, slipping a bit underneath her skirt, that had already slid well up her legs. Going with the beat of a much too catchy song, they began to rub their bodies against each one another.

She thought he was dancing, but adorably drunk Antonio was pretty much cuddling the small girl. "Cute Mariana… Cuuuute…" he mumbles with a goofy grin on his face as he nuzzles her, his cheek against hers, and then against her neck. Unlike that afternoon, Mariana didn't blush and push him away; instead in her current condition she felt it fine to accept his affection, and even return it, nuzzling Antonio as well.

She had no idea how to react though when suddenly, Antonio began peppering her neck with kisses. Repeatedly tapping his lips up and down the small woman's neck, and even across her cheeks. Mariana was frozen, almost stunned sober at Antonio. Sure, they had awkward moments before, but nothing like this. Antonio pulled her up higher and began to kiss down her neck in a trail to the top of her dress, which Mariana just realized was slipping down.

"Toni!" she calls, and the older man looks at her. Their eyes lock onto each other, and finally a heavy blush erupts on Mariana's face. Antonio smiles, and slowly leans toward Mariana and presses his lips against hers. Mariana believes her body must have rebelled against her, because she found herself returning Antonio's kiss as her eyes flutter closed, and she presses against him even harder.

Back at the bar, after having a few more shots of tequila and watching Antonio and Mariana's display, Manny was feeling rather left out, at least that's what he wanted to focus on feeling, since the alternative would be focusing on his arousal. He did happen to notice Mariana's discomfort in the whole situation, and decided to take the moment to "save" her. Apparently the alcohol and fumes in the air made him forget he didn't want Antonio to see him at all.

Mariana parts her lips from Antonio's, and the silly drunk just goes back to nuzzling the furiously blushing woman in his arms. That was until she was carefully plucked from his arms by Manny. Mariana and Antonio are both confused, but Antonio gets over it first, realizing Manny has appeared before him. "MANNYYY!" elated Antonio grabs and cuddles Manny, nearly giving him the same treatment he was giving Mariana a few seconds ago.

"Get the hell off me!" Manny shouts with a tint of pink in his face, heading into a fit of rage.

Mariana watches the two, and bursts into laughter. Completely forgetting about her embarrassment, and finding Manny's much more enjoyable. Manny grits his teeth, "Help me!" he shouts to her. Mariana grabs him by the arm, and pulls him away. Antonio whines and goes after them, so Manny and Mariana flee back upstairs with Antonio on their trail.

* * *

They quickly duck into a closet, and Antonio passes them, yet remains in the room looking for them. Manny and Mariana try to stifle their laughter as Antonio calls out for them. Antonio makes a rather strange noise while looking for them but then sniffs as if he were sad, and Mariana had to bury her head into Manny's chest to silence her laugh. Manny holds onto her and bends over, silencing his laugh in her shoulder.

Once the laughter passes, the two continue to hold onto each other. Manny's hands move to her hips, gently stroking them while Mariana rubs his chest through his shirt. Manny then raises up a little, cups Marina's chin, and turns her toward him. He pulls her close and kisses her. Mariana for some reason she's too intoxicated to remember, is more comfortable with Manny. She returns his kiss even wrapping her arms around his neck to deepen it.

Their first kiss turns into multiple kisses as they place their lips over and around each other's again and again. Manny then pokes his tongue at Mariana's lips. She parts them, and Manny slips his tongue inside. He slowly explores her mouth, memorizing every inch while Mariana moans into the kiss and begins to suck on his tongue. They soon need air, and part their lips, though they continue to hold onto each other.

Manny starts, "Mari I—" Mariana looks directly at him, as if to tell him not to talk with her eyes. He thinks for a moment, and then begins to smile. "Hey, I thought you were going to kick my ass for earlier?" he says in a teasing way.

Mariana gasps, "Hey that's right!" she laughs, and begins to playfully slap him around again. Manny laughs, and runs out of the closet, followed by Mariana. Eventually they were spotted by Antonio.

"Manny! Mari!" he shouted happily. The three continued their pursuit of each other into the early morning.


	10. The Game with Alfred

**Author's Note: Hey Everyone I'm back! That last semester of school was great, my grades shot up really high! Now that it's summer and I have more free time, it's time for a massive chapter dump to make up for lost time! **

**I know I'm uploading a lot of chapters at once, but I'll need to request that you guys review each chapter individually. This way if I have to make any changes, or you guys make any requests, I will be able to track, and remember them better. Thank you very much guys. Enjoy!**

* * *

The Game with Alfred

One Sunday afternoon Mariana taps her foot outside Alfred's apartment. "Where is he?" she thinks. She and Alfred were supposed to be working on a homework assignment today, but he wasn't answering the door. "c'mon c'mon!" she yells as she pounds on the door the for the up-tenth time. Finally, Mariana hears some shuffling around from inside and waits. "About time," she huffs.

The door opens, and Mariana is startled by what she sees. Alfred's hair is completely disheveled, much more than usual, his eyes are red, and he has bags under his eyes. It looks like he has been wearing his clothes for a few days in a row; they are even stained and smell a little. "What happened to you?" She asks with a concerned expression.

"What are you talking about?" the blond chuckles seeing nothing wrong with his current state.

"You look a mess!" Mariana says and steps inside his apartment. She immediately regrets doing so, as the apartment is equally as messy and smelly. Pinching her nose closed, Mariana turns to Alfred. "What the hell—"

"Hey want to check out the new game Kiku lent me?" Alfred nearly squeals.

Mariana facepalms, "Is THAT why you haven't been taking care of yourself and your apartment?" Alfred in his own excitement doesn't hear Mariana and goes over to the TV which is surrounded by empty energy drink cans and empty nacho cartons.

He sits and unpauses the game, "it's sooo much fun, you've got to check it out!"

Mariana steps in front of the TV, "no way! Not until you clean yourself up, and clean your apartment, and we do our homework!" Some voices sound from the TV.

"_Damn bro is your girlfriend over?"_

"_Is she on her rag or what?"_

"_Sounds like someone's been whipped!"_

"_My woman would never talk to me like that, you better set her straight bro!"_

"_Like you've ever had a woman virginfag!"_

"_Let Indie be whipped as long as he gets laid!"_

Alfred quickly picks up the headset to the game and puts it on. "Guys, Guys she's not my girlfriend! Chill out!"

Mariana twitches, "Who are those people? What the hell are they saying about me?" She overhears the responses from the headphones.

"_Oh he's in trouble now!"_

"_It's you guy's fault!"_

"_Don't take any crap from her bro!"_

"_Shaddup or it's gonna get worse!"_

Mariana snatches the headset from Alfred, and shouts into the microphone, "You ALL better shut the hell up if you know what's good for you! Alfred's not playing anymore!" Various oos and laughter sound from the headphones and Mariana grunts and tosses the headset, causing Alfred to go into a panic.

"Be careful with that it'll break!" he says and checks the headset for damage before turning it off. "And you said my real name too, so uncool dude!"

"Those guys don't even know your real name?" Mariana questions.

"No, they know me by my username, _IndianaET__!"

Mariana sighs, "It's probably a good thing, because they sound like jerks."

Alfred whines, "But they're my friends!"

Mariana rolls her eyes, "Whatever, just go shower while I start cleaning this place up. Man you're like a little kid."

"Alright sheesh," Alfred mumbles, "You're getting to be like Arthur."

"WHAT WAS THAT?" Mariana yells and shoots a death glare at Alfred."

"I didn't say anything!" he shouts and runs into the bathroom, locking the door behind him.

* * *

Mariana spends the next few minutes cleaning up, until the bathroom door is cracked open and Alfred sticks his head through.

He calls, "Hey Mari,"

"Yeah?"

"I forgot I usually walk from the bathroom to my bedroom naked."

Mariana twitches, "Put on a robe!"

"I don't have one," the goofy blond answers as water drips from his soaked hair.

"Wrap a towel around you then."

"They're all dirty, I haven't done any laundry in a while either, I think I'm going to have to air dry."

Mariana facepalmed again. "I'm going to turn around then so you can walk to your room," she says and faces the wall.

Alfred opens the door and begins to make his way to the bedroom, but he catches a glance at the TV that shows a new message waiting for him from one of his gaming buddies.

"Hey a new message!" Alfred shouts and runs over to the TV despite being exposed in all his "old glory" and Mariana facing the wall across the room.

Mariana calls over, "Alfred what are you doing?"

"Just checking a message! Oh they want to pay a quick game!"

"We haven't done our homework yet! And you're naked! You want me stuck staring at this wall forever?"

"It'll just be a quick 20 minute game!" Alfred chuckles, and sits down to play.

Mariana bangs her head against the wall, "Why do I hang out with this idiot? And even depend on him to complete homework?" She imagined her response under normal conditions, yelling at him and smacking him around until he stopped playing the game.

"Does he really think I won't do that too him just because he's naked now? I'm not a wimp Alfred, and your ass is going to straighten up one way or the other." She begins to slowly turn her head.

"You little bitch!" Alfred shouts. Mariana stiffens and faces the wall again. "That's the 5th time you've killed me! Can I at least have 2 damn minutes to spawn and hide out!" Mariana can hear laughter from the headset as Alfred curses back into it again. She'd never seen him that upset. "It's just a video game geez," she thinks.

Mariana looks at her watch, "It's already 6pm! We need to finish our homework for tomorrow! That's it, I've got to use THAT method. I hate doing this but hiitting him upside the head will probably only delay things." She pinches her cheeks to bring tears to her eyes and then Mariana lets out a big cry. "uwaaaaahhh! Alfred!"

Alfred drops the controller in surprise, "Huh, what happened Mari?" he says and turns to her.

"Y-you're naked and won't let me come from the wall!"

"Ah, I'm sorry!" Alfred says and covers himself with his hands.

"A-and we need to do our homework, b-but you keep playing the game! Waaahh!"

"Oh uh uhh I'll go get dressed and we'll do it right away! C'mon please don't cry! I'll take care of everything!"

"Then get moving." Mariana says immediately stopping her fake crying.

"Huh?"

"GO!"

"Okay okay," Alfred says and runs into the bedroom.

* * *

One she hears a door shut, Mariana turns around. "Man, how can someone go so crazy over a videogame?" Mariana says and walks over to the TV. "What's so special about it, really?" She picks up the controller and nonchalantly presses a few buttons. All of a sudden the screen goes red and then fades to black. "Uh-Oh!" Mariana panics thinking she has broken the game. Then she hears from the headset, _"Got you again Indie!"_

Mariana picks up the headset and puts it on, "Hey uh… this is Indie's friend."

"_Hey it's the girl from before!"_

"_Is Indie done with all his chores yet ma'am?"_

"_Back in the kitchen woman!"_

"All right who said that?" Mariana shouts.

"_Shut up you idiot! Where did Indie go?"_

Mariana calms down a bit at least one of these guys was sane, "He's getting dressed."

"_Ha, I knew that guy was off getting laid, great job man!"_

"That's not what happened!" Mariana says as a deep blush rises to her cheeks. "Look I just want to know how to fix the game. It's all black and says respawn."

"_Just hit the X button"_

Mariana looked at the controller and pressed the button labeled with X. The screen started up again. "It looks like that worked, thanks."

"_No problem, was that you playing last time? Because if it was that last kill didn't count."_

"_Yes it does!"_

"_Don't listen to that guy, he's a jackass."_

"I can tell," Mariana laughs. "Yes, I was playing, I wanted to see why uhm, "Indie" was so addicted to this game."

"_I can tell you how to play so you can see why, just listen to me."_

"Alright."

* * *

Later after thoroughly letting himself air dry and getting dressed, Alfred returns to the living room. "Okay Mari I'm ready—"

Alfred is surprised to see Mariana playing his videogame and talking over the headset. Mariana squeals as she seems to be performing very well in the game. "I did it! I killed him! Take that jerkass!"

"_I was going easy on you so don't gloat, know your place woman!"_

"_It looked like you were trying your hardest to me. This chick's a natural at this game!"_

"_Next time we play I want her on my team!"_

Alfred walks over to the elated Mariana and taps her on the shoulder. "uh Mari, we're supposed to do our homework remember?"

"Huh, oh yeah in a minute, I'm gonna play one more time."

Alfred laughs, looks like she got to see the game after all. "I knew you'd like it Mari!"

"Really, why?" Mariana asks.

"Because you're a cool gal, and this game is really violent just like you." Alfred laughs.

"_Ya hear that the chick likes it rough!"_

"_Go on Indie! Tap dat ass!"_

"_He's a really lucky guy!"_

"Will you guys put a sock in it! We're not like that!" Mariana yells. Alfred just laughs.

"just wait until I kick all your asses again." Mariana huffs.

"Wait not yet!" Alfred says taking the headset and controller from Mariana. "We've got work to do remember?"

"B-but what they said!"

"Let's go Mari!" Alfred proclaims and simply lifts the petite girl over his shoulder and away from the TV.

"Put me down!" Mariana shouts and kicks in Alfred's arms. She thinks to herself, "This is why I hate fake crying, he gets too overzealous to "save" me or something."

* * *

**Author's Note: Just repeating that I'd like you guys to review each of these chapters individually. Thank you all for being patient and reading! Send requests for what you want to see as well, because I'm running out of ideas again. xD Review for chapter 10!**


	11. Computer Gaming with Yong Soo

Computer Gaming with Yong Soo

Mariana walks into the computer lab at school, and drops her backpack at a nearby desk. As she sits and turns on her computer, she greets her friends. "Are you ready Matthew?"

"Ah… I'm all set up already."

Mariana nods, "Kiku how are you doing?"

"Oh u-uhm I'm all s-set up. A-are you sure we should be doing this in the computer lab?"

"RELAX!" shouts another voice from across the room. Kiku looks over to the person at the computer next to him.

"Alfred said he'd make sure no teachers would come this way. We'll have a good long gaming session!"

"B-but, Yong Soo—"

"Let's get playing!"

* * *

Lately the five have been a little addicted to a video game. On Fridays, Mariana, Alfred, Matthew, Kiku, and Yong Soo all take over the computer lab so they can play the computer version together for a few hours until a teacher kicks them out. Eventually Alfred joins them, and soon they're all playing their game.

Alfred, the most competitive proclaims, "you guys are going down!"

"I don't think so," Yong Soo says with the enthusiasm in his voice lost, as his eyes remain fixated on the screen and he methodically types and clicks away at the keyboard, almost like a robot. "I'm going to win, because this game was made in Korea you know."

Kiku sighs, "It was made in Japan…"

"Then why do I win every game?"

Mariana retorts, "Because all you do is play this game! " It was true, Yong Soo pretty much spent all his time playing this game, sometimes staying up for days at a time. He worked on all his other pastimes while playing, like watching dramas, and anime.

Alfred laughs, "You're just sore because you always come in last Mari!"

"Well duh! I haven't been playing the game as long as you guys!"

"Yeah, but you've been playing for a while now, and you should at least be able to beat Matt by now!"

"Hey, I'm not a marker to judge who's bad at the game—"

"That's it! Today I'm kicking your ass!"

"Ha, we'll see about that."

* * *

The five play with their online friends for a while, as they listen to the K-pop music that's playing from Yong Soo's computer. Alfred tends to beat most of the players by using the biggest gun in the game. Kiku is hard to find because he hides in the game and then attacks when his enemies get close to his hiding spot with a knife, and Yong Soo is just untouchable.

Eventually Mariana jumps up in frustration. "Dammit that's the 4th game Yong Soo's won in a row! You've got to be cheating, no one's that good!"

"I don't cheat," Yong Soo says without looking away from the screen. "If I did I wouldn't get any of the awards."

Alfred chimes in, "But you've already won every award in this game."

Kiku interjects, "I'm the moderator for this battle, and I can tell that Yong Soo isn't cheating. He really is that good."

Mariana asks, "But how?"

Yong Soo replies, "I told you this game was made in Korea."

Matthew laughs, "With the way you play, I'm starting to believe you!"

Mariana shakes her head, "Well could you at least do me a favor and not kill me before I get to blast Alfred in the head?"

Yong Soo shrugs, "Sure,"

Alfred yelps, "Hey no alliances!"

Kiku smiles, "It's not against the rules we set earlier so…" he laughs.

Mariana smirks, "You shouldn't have shot off your mouth Alfred."

* * *

In their next battle within the game Alfred is his usual over aggressive self, blasting everything in sight.

Mariana thinks, "I've just got to wait until he runs out of ammo, which should be about… now!"

As Alfred's character runs for cover, Mariana's character appears from behind cover.

"Eat lead Alfred!" Mariana shouts and proceeds to attack Alfred's character.

"No way! No fair!" Alfred shrieks, furiously tapping away at the computer, but to no avail.

Mariana stands and looks over at Alfred, "I got you!"

Kiku calls, "Uh Mariana-san…"

Mariana looks back to the computer screen and sees that her character has been killed by Yong Soo.

"See, I waited," the Korean student smirks.

Kiku notes, "Poor Mariana-san's victory was short lived—"

"NO WAY!" Yong Soo shouts from across the room. "My character was killed!"

Alfred, Mariana, and Kiku stand in shock. The three run to Yong Soo's computer screen and look to see who killed him.

The four stare in disbelief, and then look back over to Matthew who sheepishly smiles. "Uh, good game eh?

The five decided to mark down the date when Matthew beat Yong Soo in a video game.

* * *

**Author's Note: So this chapter is based on the stereotype that Korean gamers are just the best out there, and from what I've seen… they are! Sorry if the video game language was confusing, I somewhat of a gamer myself, and described the game as it came to me naturally. Please Review for Chapter 11!**


	12. The Party Store with The Bad Touch Trio

The Party Store with The Bad Touch Trio

Mariana groans, "this really suuucks," An upcoming event at school had sent Mariana and her cousin Antonio to the mall for party favors. Unfortunately, Antonio had brought his friends Francis and Gilbert.

Antonio tilts his head at his gloomy cousin, "I thought you like Francis and Gilbert?"

"Only when they're torturing Arthur," Mariana says. She looks over to the two trouble makers of topic, and watches as they flirt with women in the mall. "If they're not busy with Arthur, it just seems like something bad will happen." As if on cue Gilbert is slapped by one of the women, and the women all try to get away with Francis chasing after them. "See what I mean Toni?"

"Oh they're just goofing around." Antonio smiles, "You'll get used to them eventually." He says and pats Mariana's head, then begins slowly stroking her hair.

Mariana blushes, "W-will you quit doing that! It's embarrassing and we're in front of so many people in the mall too!" she says and slaps Antonio's hands away.

"Aw c'mon Mari, you used to love when I cuddled you," he pouts.

"Yes but it's weird now—"

"Hey guys!" Gilbert calls as he and Francis run over to them. "I think we'd better get out of here."

Mariana asks, "what did you two do?"

Francis says, "The young maidens are not ready for my love! When I tried to talk to them they called the security!"

"What!"

Gilbert points, "Here they come!"

Antonio grabs Mariana's hand, "Let's get out of here!"

Mariana calls, "B-but the party store!"

"We don't have time, this way!"

* * *

The four quickly run into a crowd then disappear into an elevator that takes them to the lower level of the mall. When they exit the elevator Mariana starts, "Now what are we going to do about the party supplies? The store is on the top floor."

Francis smiles, "I know there's another party store on this floor, follow me this way."

Antonio smiles, "That's great! See Mari, Francis is helping out."

Mariana sighs as they begin to follow Francis, "Okay, but I've never seen a party store on this floor."

Francis says, "That's because it's somewhat hidden in the back corner of this floor, but trust me it's here."

"If you say so," Mariana shrugs.

* * *

Eventually they reach the store and when they enter it is very different from a regular party store. It's mostly filled with studded jewelry and accessories. There's some shot glasses, and bumper stickers most of them have the playboy symbol on them.

Gilbert calls, "Hey check this out!" he says and picks up a shirt and holds it in front of him. "Suits me huh?"

The other three look at the shirt that reads "Chicks Dig This" with a big arrow pointing down toward his crotch.

Mariana stares deadpan, "I think I just mentally vomited." Antonio laughs.

Francis calls, "Look at this one!" He holds it up against himself, and the other three read it. The shirt says, "You Can Drink Me Under The Table Anytime" and shows the silhouette of a man sitting at a table with the silhouette of a woman under the table, and her head in the man's lap.

Mariana turned away in disgust, "This time I may really vomit."

"Look over here!" Gilbert calls. The three walk over to the back of the store to see what he wants.

"Oh my god…." Mariana says in disbelief of what she's seeing. The back of the store was filled with dirty gag items and sex toys. Nearly everything was shaped like private parts, and it was all on full display. Mariana felt so uncomfortable, especially as she noticed children running around the items and giggling. "They should really check who comes in here." She says.

She looks over at Francis who's looking at a few pairs of fuzzy hand-cuffs, "these should fit Arthur fine," he smirks evilly.

"Francis!" Mariana calls, "This is a Dirty Party store, we can't use anything here for the school party!"

Francis smugly laughs, "Why not? Our school needs to loosen up, just because we get this stuff doesn't mean we all are going to have sex or anything."

"That's exactly what this stuff is for though!" she yells back at him.

"Whoa check it out!" Gilbert calls, they look over at him. Mariana mentally slaps herself for looking when Gilbert called a third time in this store, because he was holding a giant rubber penis shaped toy right over his crotch.

"Oh god the nightmares…" Mariana went pale.

Gilbert laughs, "It's almost as big as me!"

Francis smirks, "Oh please, you wish."

Antonio laughs, "See they're funny Mari! Huh Mari?" Antonio looks over to see Mariana sitting in the corner and mumbling to herself.

"I don't wanna see anymore…"

"Mariana, are you alright?" Antonio kneels next to her.

She shakes her head, "The nightmares…"

Antonio wraps his arm around her and brings her head to his chest. "There there, it'll be alright." He says and strokes her hair then moves to stroking her back. He thinks to himself, "She's so cute like this! This place isn't so bad." Antonio beings to have one of his cuddle-attacks and begins to pet Mariana everywhere, and not let her go.

"Cute Mari cuuute," he says.

A deep blush comes to Mariana's face as she realizes what Antonio is doing to her inside the dirty store. "T-Toni! Stop it!" she says, but Antonio isn't listening, instead he moves to petting Mariana's stomach.

"Are you still ticklish here Mari?" he quickly got his answer when the small woman burst into laughter.

Francis decides to help his friend out, "here use this," he says and hands Antonio a feather tickler.

"Okay thanks," Antonio says and uses it to tickle Mariana who laughs and curses.

"ahahaha Damn… haha…. you guys!" she tries to turn on her side to protect her stomach but Gilbert comes in to make things worse.

"Here Toni use these!" he says and hands Antonio a pair of fuzzy handcuffs.

"Thanks," Antonio smiles and without a much called for second thought, slips them on Mariana and over a hook sticking out of the wall so that she's stuck lying on her back.

Antonio continues tickling her, while Francis pulls out his camera phone to film this moment, and Gilbert searches for more things around the shop for them to use.

Francis asks, "how did you find out she was this ticklish?"

Antonio chuckles, "Oh I just tried it one day in the bath when we were kids."

"Toni you bastard!" Mariana kicks before roaring into another fit of laughter. Gilbert helps by cuffing her legs to avoid injury.

Francis laughs almost not believing his ears at this amazing news, "You mean you two used to bathe together as kids?"

Gilbert calls, "hey you think will this fit Mari?" he says holding up some very thin and see through lingerie.

Antonio laughs, "No her breasts aren't that small anymore, are they Mari?"

"I'll kill you Toni!"

"She used to complain to me in the bath about how small her breasts were, but she's grown a lot since then. So cuuute."

Francis raises an eyebrow, "Uh how long did you two bathe together?"

Antonio thought for a moment, "Let's see, I think Mariana was about 12 or 13 when we stopped. Yeah she always said she would be too lonely to take a bath without me."

Mariana wanted to die right there, but not before she could kill these three first.

Francis and Gilbert were roaring with laughter with this news while Antonio just chucked. None of them heard the chains of the handcuffs snap.

All of a sudden Antonio feels enormous pressure on his arm, "Ah! What the—"

The three look up to see Mariana standing above them, ablaze with hatred.

They never did get the correct party favors for school, instead the money was spent on repairs for the store, and the hospital bills… and a new cell phone for Francis.

* * *

**Author's Note: Oh goodness this chapter! xD At first it was based on my experience walking into a store like this and being shocked by everything I saw. The shirt Francis holds up, is actually real for example. And there really were children running around in that store. **

**The bondage-tickling scene was added in as I was writing and… just wow, poor Mari is all I can say. xD Please Review for Chapter 12!**


	13. The Dramatic Chapter with the Whole Crew

The Dramatic Chapter with the Whole Crew

Mariana stands in front of a park bench at night. She wears a long dress that has tears in it, and she has bruises and blood on her face. Antonio approaches her. "Oh Antonio!" she says in an overly sweet and much too high-pitched voice.

Antonio jumps backward shouting, and then runs to Mariana and embraces her tightly. "What happened to you my darling?"

"Never mind me!" Mariana shouts so loud that Antonio winces at the noise. "My cousin, my lover, please tell me that you'll marry me and break up with your fiancé!"

Antonio releases her and quickly turns his back to her. "I want to, but I CAN'T!" he shouts. "I know what happened, you were attacked after work at night! I told you not to go out so late!" He turns to her and points at her. "This is all YOOOUR FAULT! Your beauty attracts bad men! Now because other men have touched you, I cannot take you as my bride!"

"Antonio how could you say such things? Those men, they beat me yes, but they did not take my sweet innocence! I remain yours only!"

"NO!" Antonio shouts and waves his arms in the air. "It is best I leave you."

"How could you? Gasp!"

"What is it?"

"I suddenly realize now despite having no logical reasoning or proof that YOOOU were the one who hired those men to attack me!"

Antonio turns away from Mariana and an evil grin slowly forms across his face. "Muahahahahaha!" he laughs evilly while raising his arms to the sky. "YES Mariana it was MEEE who hired those men to attack you!"

"Why would you do such a thing? They said such horrible things! That I was disgusting, and then they threw money at me which hurt me more than when they beat me up somehow!"

"I know you don't really love me! You only wanted to marry me because I have a lot of MONEY! Now I will send you away and marry my new lover! Come Lovino!"

Lovino runs to Antonio and hugs him. "Take that you bitch!"

Mariana walks over to Lovino, "Oh HOW could this have happened?" she shouts and quickly raises her arms hitting Lovino in the face along the way.

Suddenly two gunshots are heard.

Antonio yells "OH NOOO!"

Lovino follows, "WE'VE BEEN SHOT!" he says and he and Antonio fall to the floor.

Mariana screams, "Who could have DONE this?"

Someone quickly runs to Mariana and says, "it was me!"

Mariana gasps, "It was Lovino's evil twin brother and Antonio's fiancé Feliciano!"

Feliciano laughs, "muahahahahaha! Ve That's what you get for cheating on me with TWO lovers Antonio!" he says and runs away.

"Oh no, my lover and meal ticket to fame and fortune is dead! And Feliciano didn't even kill me despite Antonio cheating on him with me as well! What am I to do now? Because I think I might be sick!"

Mariana turns away and takes out a can of silly string from her blouse, she sprays it as she pretends to make vomiting noises. "Blah blah blaaaaaaaah! Oh NO! This type of vomiting could only mean one THING! I'M PREGNANT!" she shouts.

* * *

The park scene behind Mariana changes to a small dirty home during the day. Mariana takes off her dress only to have a casual shirt and jeans underneath. And she wipes off her makeup with a towel. She shouts, "HELLO, the second daughter of this household has returned!"

Matthew runs to Mariana. "Oh sister you've returned!" They hug tightly. "I've missed you sooo much!"

A voice yells, "WHAT my good for nothing, terrible, trouble-making daughter is home!" Arthur walks to Mariana and Matthew followed by Francis.

Mariana shouts, "Mother I still hate you!"

Arthur yells back, "SHUT UP!" and he taps Mariana's cheek and she falls to the floor. "And YOU Matthew I hate your sister so much, I must punish you for hugging her!" he yells and taps Matthew's cheek as well.

Matthew falls to the floor and shouts, "Father please help us! Stop our mother from pointlessly beating us!"

Francis proclaims, "Oh my poor first daughter! I will ignore my second born daughter and hold my favorite daughter in a creepy and foreshadowing way!" He kneels on the ground and holds Matthew while brushing his hands over the padding on his chest that made fake boobs.

Arthur asks, "Why have you come home Mariana?"

"Tuition for school has become too high, and I must return home. This is not a lie, because I have NOT been out of school for over a year now!"

"Well then I will not make the slightest effort to reconcile our relationship while you are home, even though I am old and sick and near death! Come father, I will now get drunk until I cry even though I'm old and sick and near death!"

Francis lets go of Matthew and stands, "But mother you're a terrible alcoholic and it burdens everyone in the whole town when you drink!"

"But I am selfish, and do not care for anyone's feelings!" The two walk away.

* * *

Matthew and Mariana stand up. Mariana shouts, "UGH! I can't take this anymore!" she lifts up her shirt and begins to unravel bandages that are wrapped around her stomach.

Matthew gasps, "Oh my sister! You're PREGNANT! I can tell because I am conveniently a nurse! Who is the father?"

"It does not matter now because he is dead! Sister, I do not want this baby! I must have an abortion because if I give birth to it, it will give me stretch marks! And then I will not be beautiful anymore, and I will not be able to trick rich men into marrying me so that I can take their money, because I am too lazy to make money on my own!"

"No dear sister! Having an abortion is wrong!"

"I DON'T CARE! I would rather DIE than have STRETCH MARKS!" Mariana shouts while raising her arms into the air. Then she holds her stomach, "oh my tummy hurts! I must be going into labor!"

"But it's much too soon! We need to get to a hospital!"

"Nooo! We cannot let anyone know about this! Let's go to a small and shady clinic instead!"

"If that is what you want my sister then we will."

* * *

The small dirty house turns into a dark hospital room. Mariana lays on her back while a blanket is thrown over her by Matthew. Herman walks up to them dressed as a doctor. He kneels in front of Mariana.

"This baby cannot be delivered naturally!" he says, "You need to have a C-section, but we do not have the proper equipment at this shady clinic!"

Mariana shouts, "AHHHH I cannot have a scar across my belly either! Just let the baby dieeee!"

Matthew shouts, "But sister that is evil and villainous!"

Mariana says, "I don't care! I'm selfish! Oh no, I think I'm passing out from the pain!" Mariana lays flat.

Herman shouts, "No wait I was wrong, I can deliver the baby naturally after all! Even while Mariana is asleep!" Herman takes out a plastic and fully clothed doll from under the blanket. Look this baby is perfectly fine and healthy! Won't the mother who said she wanted the baby to die be happy?"

Matthew jumps up, "Please give me the baby!"

"WHAT!" Herman says and jumps up.

"My dear sweet sister is selfish and does not want that baby. She should not take care of it. Give it to me and I will take it to an orphanage where it will surely live the greatest life possible as an orphan in a poor village."

"You know, I think you're right! And even though I have absolutely no right to do this, you take the baby!" Herman hands the doll to Matthew and they walk away from Mariana.

Matthew then returns to Mariana, and the small girl opens her eyes and sits up.

"Where is the baby?" she asks.

Matthew replies, "The baby died sister."

Mariana sighs, "Good because I am selfish and did not want that baby."

* * *

The dark hospital scene changes to a park on a sunny day. Mariana stands and discards the blanket, and Matthew leaves from view, then Alfred walks toward her. Mariana walks past him and then turns around. "Is that YOU Alfred!"

Alfred turns around, "Mariana!" he runs to her and hugs her. "My childhood friend that we both had crushes on each other but never told each other!"

"What are you doing here in this poor village Alfred? Didn't your father become rich and you moved away forever?"

"Yes, but I came back because your mom made a deal with my dad for me to marry your sister Matthew instead of you because she hates you."

"WHAT"

"Is something wrong?"

"No nothing… I am happy for my sister, even though I really love you and want to marry you for your money as well."

"Good, then I will ignore everything I want and blindly follow my father's wishes for me to marry your sister instead of you the girl I love."

* * *

The sunny park changes to a dark and trashed bedroom. Matthew runs to Alfred and Mariana with a blanket around his bare shoulders.

Mariana shouts, "Sister! Your bare shoulders are exposed! Meaning you must be naked under there!"

Alfred adds, "And you look scared and sad, meaning someone must have raped you!"

Matthew cries, "It's TRUE!"

Mariana yells, "Who did this to you?"

"It was…..FATHER!"

Mariana gasps, "I should have known it was him because of the way he was creepily caressing you earlier!"

Ivan in a police uniform walks by the three holding Francis who is in handcuffs and hangs his head. "Don't' worry, " Ivan says, "He's going away for a long time.

Once Francis and Ivan walk by Alfred says, "Now that Matthew has been taken by another man I cannot marry her!"

Mariana says, "Instead of doing the right thing and convincing you to go through with the marriage despite what's happened to my sister, I want you to marry ME now Alfred!"

"I have no objections to this!" Alfred says.

They both say together, "Yay, we're getting married!"

* * *

Everyone runs away as the scene changes to a room in a very fancy looking mansion. A few minutes pass and eventually Mariana walks in front of the scene wearing a beautiful and fancy dress. "It has been many years since Alfred and I have been married. You can tell by Alfred's grey hair."

Alfred tosses a can of hair coloring spray away and walks to Mariana. "Yes we have been married for many years now! And despite how much I loved you in the last scene, I have now grown tired of you. So I'm coldly sending you away now!" he shouts.

"I will not suspect you of being up to anything bad and leave then!" Mariana stomps away, and a door knock sounds.

Alfred squeals, "That must be her! Come in!" Kiku, who is in a provocative dress, walks to Alfred and Alfred hugs him. "I've missed you so much Kiku, my secret lover who is many years younger than my wife!"

Kiku replies, "And I've missed you too Alfred, you were the rich older gentlemen that saved me from my poor life as an orphan in the poor village." Alfred buries his head in Kiku's shoulder. The two make kissing noises until Mariana walks to them.

"Alfred you've been cheating on me!" she yells.

Alfred lets go of Kiku, "Oh no! I shouldn't have made out with my lover while my wife was in the next room!"

Mariana shouts, "I will not let this woman take my husband and his money from me!" She takes out a plastic gun from her blouse and waves it in the air until two gunshots sound.

Kiku cries, "Noo!" and falls to the floor.

Suddenly Matthew and Arthur run to Mariana and Alfred. Matthew shouts, "Oh no! I tried to stop her from coming here! Mariana, Kiku was your baby from before!"

Mariana gasps, "But you said that baby died!"

Matthew replies, "I lied!"

"Oh no I've killed my own daughter!"

Alfred yells, "And my lover was my wife's daughter!"

Arthur shouts, "This shock is too much for my very very old and sickly body! I'm having a heart attack!" and falls to the floor.

Mariana screams, "NOO MOTHER! I never got to tell you that despite how much you abused me… I LOVE YOU MOTHEEEEEEEEEEEEEER!"

* * *

"AND CUT! That's a wrap guys!" Yong Soo says and gets out of his director's chair and turns off the green screen.

"Finally!" Mariana says giving a huge sigh of relief.

Kiku blushes as he stands up, "This has been so embarrassing!"

Alfred laughs, "You've got that right!"

Arthur stands up, "Who's bright idea was it to let Yong Soo write and direct for Drama Club anyway?" he asks and he brushes himself off.

Mariana answers, "I think he elected himself. I think this is the most idiotic thing that has ever happened to me. And I've been in bondage at a party store by my own cousin before."

Alfred laughs, "Yeah seriously man, Feli as the "evil" twin?"

"Forget about that!" calls a voice. Everyone looks behind the camera next to Yong Soo. "I didn't get any parts at all!" Gilbert yells.

Yong Soo retorts, "That's because you kept changing the script and calling yourself the main character! Only I can change the script and I'm the main character!"

Kiku sighs, "But you're not in it either."

Yong Soo smiles, "The director is always the main character!" he laughs.

Mariana groans, "I'm going to get out of this ridiculous dress."

Kiku adds, "Me too."

Alfred and Arthur watch Gilbert and Yong Soo argue over the director's position. Arthur sighs, "These Korean dramas are too much…"

"You're telling me!" Alfred says as the two head for the dressing room. "Next time we should do a western!"

"As much as that idea pains me, if it's not another K-drama I'm up for it."

* * *

**Author's Note: Okay, I know this chapter was probably confusing as heck, but if you didn't get it by the end, the characters were performing a Korean Drama the whole time. This chapter was inspired by a K-Drama I started watching, Flames of Desire which you can watch on Crunchyroll here: /flames-of-desire. Some of the ideas used in this chapter come from the actual drama, but I added and changed some things from the characters. Despite how sarcastic the characters sound about the whole thing, I love this K-drama even though it can be a little over the top sometimes. xD **

**One last thing, I of course would never make light of things like alcoholism, child abuse, abortion, and rape, I was trying to make fun of the show's over the top use of those topics. Sorry if the chapter was confusing, but if it was I think you'll have much more fun re-reading it now; and it'll be even more fun for you if you watch the first episode of Flames of Desire. Please Review for Chapter 13!**


	14. Investigating with Arthur and Francis

Investigating with Arthur and Francis

It started out as an average day in the apartment complex. The sun was shining through the hallway windows, it smelled like pizza outside of Feli's room, and Francis had broken into Arthur's apartment to violate him again; the same old stuff.

"Get the fuck away from me!" Arthur shouts as he runs around the apartment with Francis on his tail, almost literally.

"Heeheehee! You know you like it!" Francis laughs. Arthur tries to lock himself in the bathroom, but Francis stops the door just before it slams shut with a rock hard muffin from Arthur's lunch.

"Get away from me you freak! Get away get away!" Arthur screams as he tries to pull the door closed. Francis manages to creep his hand through the opening of the door and grab onto Arthur's pants. "Waaaah!" Arthur screeches.

Francis chuckles as he finally manages to get the door open. "Nowhere to run now!" he says and pushes Arthur to the floor as the English student tries to fight him off. They wrestle on the floor for a bit, with Arthur still screaming for Francis to leave him alone, and Francis just laughing evilly. Eventually the fuss beings to die down when a loud moan erupts in the room.

"_mmm…"_

Francis smirks, "What's that I hear? Such an unashamed and lustful moan so soon? You're making this too easy today!"

Arthur shouts, "That wasn't me, frog! Dah! Get your hand out of there!"

"_mmmm! So good…"_

"There it is again!" Arthur says. "I-I think it sounds like Mariana's voice…"

"I heard it that time too, from the apartment below." Francis adds.

"_oh please give me more!"_

"B-but… Alfred's apartment is the one below mine…." Two seconds of silence pass, before Arthur and Francis de-tangle from their "wrestling match" and have their ears against the floor. "They can't be doing what I think they're doing! Are they?"

"oh ho ho, There is no doubt about it!" Francis laughs. "Those sounds are only made by a woman who has reached the ultimate of sexual pleasures, I would know."

"That's just impossible! There has to be some other explanation!"

"_c'mon Alfred! Give it to me!"_

"_Okay, here it comes! Ahhh!"_

"_Ahhh Alfred!"_

"oh ho ho! Sounds like they just finished to me!" Francis chuckles.

"_Ah, you got white stuff all over me…"_

"_Sorry about that Mari, I couldn't help it."_

Francis smiles, "It sounds like Alfred got some of his "love" for Mariana, on her. "

Arthur shouts, "That's enough!" he stands and heads for the door of his apartment, followed by Francis."

* * *

"Where are you going?" Francis asks.

"I'm going to see what really happened! I won't be able to rest if I keep listening to your nonsense!"

"Oh I see what you really mean." Francis smiles.

"What?" Arthur questions.

"You must be jealous of Alfred's success. I'll tell you what, we will congratulate Alfred on finally becoming a man, and then the three of us will set out to find you a woman."

"What! Ah, I'm not jealous! And I don't need a woman!"

"Oh, does this mean that Arthur has finally admitted to swinging the other way?"

"That's not what I meant! Oh just shut up and Come on!"

The two make their way downstairs and outside Alfred's apartment.

Arthur says, "I'm going to show you nothing was going on, and Alfred wouldn't be dumb enough to do anything with that witch."

He knocks on the door and the two wait. Some shuffling is heard from inside, and soon the door opens.

"Oh sup guys!" Alfred says with a cheery smile. "What's up? You guys don't visit too often."

"H-hello Alfred," Arthur starts, "We were looking for Mariana. Have you seen her?"

"Oh sure! She's in my shower!" Alfred says smiling wide.

Francis laughs, "Well then, we wouldn't want to disturb her and Alfred; would we Arthur."

"Yes we would! I'm coming in and waiting for her!"

"Whatever bro, this way." Alfred leads them into the living room. Arthur and Francis sit on the sofa, and Alfred disappears into the kitchen.

Francis calls to him, "Why is Mariana in your shower Alfred?" he asks while nudging Arthur with his elbow and winking.

Alfred yells to the other room, "I accidentally made a big mess on her."

Francis giggles like a school girl, and Arthur looks like he's about to be sick.

"Oh well accidents happen, " Francis chuckles, "you'll do better next time."

"Huh, oh well yeah I definitely won't let that happen again. Mariana sure was mad!"

Arthur butts in with a different question, "S-so, why was Mariana over in the first place? You were probably doing homework or something right?"

"Ah, no I was feeding her a tasty treat."

Francis slaps his hand over his mouth to silence his obnoxious laughter; Arthur puts his head in his hands. "This isn't looking good," he says.

"You see I told you, I'm never wrong when it comes to the music of a woman's body." Francis says, and calls to Alfred, "That "treat" must have been pretty large for little Mariana right?"

"Yeah, I made it HUGE! But Mariana was awesome, she nearly got the whole thing in her mouth in one go the first time I gave it to her."

Arthur hangs his head, "It's happened before?"

Francis smirks, "Oh I must get him large size condoms then, to prevent any further "accidents" wouldn't you say Arthur?"

Arthur whines, "I just wish this day would end."

* * *

The door to the bathroom cracks open and Mariana calls out, "Uh Alfred, I can't fit your boxers."

Francis covers his mouth again as he goes into another laughing fit, and Arthur passes out on the sofa. Alfred walks to the bathroom, seemingly not noticing the two idiots, to tend to Mariana.

"But the shorts I gave you were too big," Alfred says.

"Yeah, but these are too small in the back…" Mariana sighs.

"In the back? Oh I get it! Your ass is huge—oof!" The wind was quickly knocked out of him, as Mariana slammed the door shut.

Francis shakes his head, "he still has a lot to learn, poor boy. Arthur wake up, you're missing this!" he shakes Arthur until the other man sits up.

Mariana shouts from the bathroom, "Are my clothes ready yet?"

Alfred coughs out, "They should be… done washing… I'll put them in the dryer."

"Alright…" Mariana sighs. Alfred goes to the laundry machines. After a moment the door to the bathroom fully opens and Mariana slowly steps out. "ugh, I can't believe the situations I get into—"

She looks over to the sofa where Arthur and Francis sit. Francis smile and waves, while Arthur just looks sick. Remembering that she is not wearing anything but one of Alfred's long T-shirts, she calmly asks, "What the fuck are you two doing in here?"

Arthur jumps up, "W-w-we were just leaving!"

"Yes, we didn't mean to interrupt anything!" Francis adds.

Mariana holds down the ends of the T-shirt that's like a dress on her small body. "Alfred, what are THEY doing in here?"

Alfred returns from the laundry, "They said they were looking for you."

Arthur yelps, "Right, but we can see that you're busy! We'll come back later."

Mariana huffs, "Good! And you better not tell anyone about this!"

"Oh but you two should be happy you've found something so special," Francis says.

"Huh?" Mariana tilts her head.

Alfred pays him no mind, "Hey don't leave yet! I was going to dish out more treats! I wanted you two to join."

Arthur nearly chokes on his own tongue, "W-w-what? We don't need to join!"

Mariana groans, "Yeah, and I don't wanna share with them…"

"Oh hon hon hon, she is a jealous lover yes," Francis laughs.

"Lover?" Mariana asks.

"Why yes of course," Francis replies.

"With who?" she asks.

"Alfred."

"What?"

Alfred laughs, "dude what are you talking about?"

Arthur says, "Come on now, we're not idiots! Anyone could see that you two have something… intimate going on here. Don't play dumb."

Alfred shakes his head, "Woah, you need to check your meds or something! Mari and I aren't doing anything like that. Are we Mari?"

"If I was wearing something more than this T-shirt, I'd rip you two in half right now."

"Right there!" Arthur says, "You're wearing his T-shirt, and you just came out of his shower."

"And you had to take that shower because of "accidents" correct?" Francis adds.

"Yes, and we heard that "accident" occur all the way in my apartment upstairs! And next time you two are doing things like that could you please keep it down! Especially you Mariana!"

Mariana twitches, "That's it I'm getting my clothes! I don't care if they're soaking wet! You two need to die!"

"Hold on Mari, let's explain to them what happened first! If you beat them up in here you'll smash my stuff!" Alfred pleads while holding onto the petite girl's shoulders.

"Fine…" Mariana huffs.

* * *

Alfred sighs and looks to Francis and Arthur who are a bit on edge now, not knowing what to expect.

"Dudes, I've… been baking Mariana pies…"

"Pies?" Arthur asks

"Yeah, pies. Come on inside the kitchen." Everyone walks to the kitchen. The table and counter are covered with apples and spices, and the trash can is filled with peels and pie tins.

Mariana starts, "Sometimes Alfred and I save money for school supplies by cooking each other meals. Earlier this week Alfred made burgers for like three nights in a row, and I got sick of it, and asked him if he could make anything else."

"So, I made apple pies, and Mari loved em! Like I said, she could even eat a whole one in one go!"

"You exaggerate Alfred!"

Arthur interrupts, "So wait, you were making all that noise over PIES?"

Mariana huffs, "Well they were really good! Anyway, when Alfred was bringing me another pie with whip cream on top he tripped."

"The pie and cream landed all over Mariana. I felt really bad, so I let her use my shower and clothes, while I washed hers, so she wouldn't have to go back to her place a mess." Alfred says with a sheepish grin.

An irate Arthur turns to Francis, "I thought you said you could always tell when a girl is making those kinds of noises!"

Francis chuckles, "An easy explanation Arthur. You don't know of it because your cooking is terrible, but what we were hearing is what is known as a mouthgasm, which is brought on by delicious foods."

"Dammit frog you're making that up to cover your ass!"

Mariana laughs, "I'd believe Francis if Arthur has never heard of it."

Alfred adds in, "Yeah, it wouldn't make any sense if he did! But cool, my pies cause mouthgasms! Rockin!"

Francis smiles, "you know I think I will join you for those treats after all. Even though those pies probably aren't as good as mine."

"No way dude, my pies are way better than yours! I'll show you!"

Mariana walks by, "We'll have a contest as soon as my clothes are dry. And Arthur's not allowed anywhere near the kitchen!"

The three laugh, and Arthur growls, "I should have become a barber, so I could make them some "special" pies." He calls to the three of them, "Who's up for re-creating a movie?"

* * *

**Author's Note: Oh look a chapter filled with innuendo because I'm immature. =D Again, I think this chapter may come off as confusing, I apologize. The ending joke where Arthur mentions becoming a barber is a reference to the Movie/Play Sweeny Todd where the main character kills people in his barber shop and sends the bodies to be baked into meat pies. **

**Oh Arthur, the characters cause you to become murderous. Please Review for Chapter 14.**


	15. At the Dance with Arthur

At the Dance with Arthur

Mariana steps into the gymnasium of the school, which was decorated with balloons and streamers. She looks around at the students who dance to the blaring music, and the tables filled with food. "Looks like it's going to be a fun night," Mariana smiles.

"Hey Mari!" a voice calls. Mariana looks over to see Alfred coming toward her, he wears a dark blue tux with a bright red bow-tie that Mariana couldn't help but giggle at.

"Heehee, You're sense of fashion is always off Alfred."

"What are you talking about?" Alfred questions, "I look awesome! And you look… well… smokin hot."

"Uh, thanks, I think? You couldn't have worded that any better?"

"Well considering what you're wearing…" Alfred shrugs while looking over Mariana's outfit. She wore a strapless red dress that only went down about mid-thigh and hugged her body tightly, and high-heeled shoes that made her taller by about 4 inches and accentuated her curvy body. Speaking of curves, even Alfred couldn't help but notice the nice amount of cleavage sitting on the top of that dress with a necklace resting down the center.

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing? Plenty of girls dress like this!" Mariana huffs.

Alfred laughs, "I sure wish they did! Hey let's meet the others at the dining table!"

"Okay, I'm a little hungry anyway."

* * *

Alfred and Mariana make themselves a plate to eat, actually Alfred makes three plates, and they go over to the tables with their friends.

Mariana greets, "Hi Matthew and Kiku! You're not here alone tonight are you?"

Matthew gives an embarrassed chuckle, "No our dates went to the restroom, you know how girls all like to go together."

"Oh, I should go and meet them!" Mariana laughs.

Alfred whines, "No stay here, so we don't look like losers without a girl at the table!"

"You're always worried about how you look!" Mariana chides, "Besides, what about all the girls sitting with Feli and Lovi?"

Everyone looks over to the Vargas brothers who are surrounded by a good portion of the female population of their school.

Kiku says, "You couldn't really say they are sitting with us."

Mariana agrees, "I guess you're right."

* * *

The dance goes on, and after most of the couples finish eating they're off to dancing. Everyone is having fun cutting a rug for a while, until Francis taps Mariana on the shoulder, "Uhm, hey Mariana."

"Yeah Francis?"

"Would you do me a favor and go dance with Arthur?"

"What? Why? I hate him!"

Alfred interrupts, "Doesn't he have a date?"

"I think that normally he would, but last week at a house party, Arthur had a little too much to drink, and well you know how he gets when that happens…"

Alfred laughs, "Dude let me guess! He got all violent and destroyed something, then went streaking, got into a fight, and then cried for a few hours?"

Francis sighs, "Exactly."

Mariana huffs, "Well that's his own fault then! Why should I help him not look like a total loser?"

Francis says, "Because if you don't then he'll be depressed for a while and it won't be any fun to torment him. And Besides…" Francis smirks and whispers to Mariana, "He is not the only one who does embarrassing things when he's drunk."

Mariana's eyes widen as she suddenly remembers doing something VERY embarrassing with not one, but TWO of her cousins one night while they were very intoxicated at a party. Mariana wonders how much Antonio remembered from that night, and how much of it he had blabbed to Francis. With a blush on her face she gives a heavy sigh and says, "I'll go…" and walks over to the dinner tables where Arthur sits alone.

* * *

The very back corner of the dining tables seems to be covered in dark clouds as Arthur sits with his head low poking at a roll of bread with his fork. Mariana stands next to him for a moment, just taking in the whole scene in. "This is too much," she thinks to herself.

"Arthur," she calls.

The English student doesn't even look up, "What do you want?"

Mariana sighs, "Maybe you should think about not drinking so much huh?"

Arthur snaps back, "So should you!"

Mariana grabs him by the collar, "Why? what did you hear?"

"Nothing! What is wrong with you?" Arthur yells.

"N-n-nothing… just…" Mariana lets him go. "Ah, why did you come to the dance anyway? I mean if the whole student body knows you made an ass of yourself—"

"A girl… said she'd go with me. She was even the one to ask me out, but… she never showed up."

"She tricked you…"

Arthur nods, "Just wanted to make a fool of me."

Mariana frowns and slams her hands on the table, "That's wrong! You may be a jerk, and you deserve a lot of the trouble you get—"

"Well thanks…"

"But you don't deserve to have your heart toyed with. No one does. I really can't stand you, but at the very least, you're a friend of a lot of my friends. So I guess that's got to count for something." Mariana stands and holds out her hand, "So Arthur, would you like to dance with me?"

Arthur looks at Mariana for a moment thinking of what to do. "Don't embarrass me." Arthur stands and walks away from the table, "It is the gentleman that asks the lady for a dance." He bows to Mariana and offers his arm. Mariana smiles, and hooks her arm around his, and the two go out to the dance floor.

* * *

The two dance for a while with all of their friends, eventually things calm down when the music gets slower. Arthur embraces Mariana with his arms around her waist, and the petite girl rests her arms on his shoulders.

Arthur smiles, "We're almost the same height because of those shoes you're wearing."

Mariana smirks, "Well, you're not the tallest guy ever."

Arthur rolls his eyes, "Then it's a good thing I'm paired up with the shortest girl ever."

Mariana moves to step on Arthur's foot, but stops herself just before it.

"Look, let's not fight right now okay, I'm sorry."

Arthur sighs, "Fine I'm sorry too. We can go back to hating each other tomorrow, alright?"

Mariana laughs, "It's a deal."

Arthur smiles, "S-so what I really meant to say before… when I was talking about your shoes… Ah well… you look beautiful tonight Mariana."

A small blush rises to Mariana's cheeks, "Heh, damn right I look good." She smirks and looks away, trying to hide the flushed look on her face. "Ah, thanks Arthur. That idiot Alfred blurted right out that I was 'smokin hot' dumbass…"

"He actually said that?" Arthur shakes his head. "You never say things like that to a lady, even when it's true."

Mariana laughs, "You think it's true?"

Arthur blushes, "Well, the outfit you're wearing certainly does turn a lot of heads."

"Geez, you guys always talk about my outfits. Anyway Arthur…" Mariana looks him up and down, "You look very handsome tonight. That girl that stood you up doesn't know what she's missing."

"Thank you Mariana. And speaking of stood up, weren't you supposed to be with Alfred?"

"Oh no, you see too many guys asked me out, I said no to all of them but some were so persistent that I just started saying I was going with Alfred. But don't worry about him; he gets plenty of other girls."

"I see, so I became your official date?"

"I guess so," Mariana smiles, "This sucks."

"What does?" Arthur asks concerned.

"I'm starting to think that… maybe you're not such a bad guy. I'll have to work on getting thoughts like that out of my head tomorrow."

"Oh well, you don't have to you know. It would make my life a lot easier."

"We'll see, but for tonight," Mariana brings herself closer to Arthur and rests her head on his shoulder, "I'll enjoy my gentleman while I can."

Arthur wraps his arms around Mariana's waist tighter and brings her closer. With a blush on his face he smiles and says, "Then I'll enjoy my lady while I can."

* * *

They stay like that for the rest of the dance until it ends. Then they meet up with the rest of their friends outside.

Alfred shouts, "that was sooo much fun! Anyone up for an after party?"

Feliciano joins in, "Sure we're all ready for it aren't we ladies?"

The girls surrounding Feli giggle as the Italian student talks them up some more.

Arthur sighs, "I think I should pass, I'm somewhat tired already."

Mariana joins, "I'm tired too, and I'm going to go home."

Alfred smiles, "Okay then, I'll see you two later. Come on guys! Let's see if there's a place open to have some fun!"

Arthur and Mariana watch as their friends leave. He turns to the short woman and says, "Shall I walk you home milady?"

Mariana rolls her eyes, "You know we live in the same apartment complex Arthur."

Arthur smiles, "Does that mean I can't accompany you as we walk?"

"Of course not," Mariana smiles, "I'd be pissed if you didn't."

"Are you cold?"

"A little chilly, yeah."

Arthur takes off his jacket and puts it around Mariana's shoulders. "Better? He asks while offering his arm to Mariana."

"Much better," she smiles as she tightens the jacket around herself and holds onto Arthur's arm.

The two head for home, nearly inseparable along the way.

* * *

When they reach Mariana's apartment Arthur waits as she unlocks and opens her door.

Mariana asks, "Aren't you going upstairs?"

"A gentleman waits until a lady is safely inside her home," Arthur smiles.

Mariana laughs, "You know that in a fight, I'd be the one protecting you right?"

"Very funny," Arthur rolls his eyes.

Mariana smiles and says, "Thanks for tonight Arthur. Surprisingly, I had a wonderful time." She goes to him and gives him a kiss on the cheek.

Arthur blushes and stammers in shock, "A… t-t-t-thanks…"

Mariana giggles with a blush on her face and heads inside her apartment, "goodnight Arthur,"

"G-Goodnight Mariana."

* * *

**Author's Note: Daaaw This chapter ended up so fluffy! xD This chapter was because a lot of the comments were starting to feel sorry for Arthur. So I would like you hear your opinion on whether you like Mariana and Arthur fighting more, or whether you like them fluffy more? Or whether you like a mix of both? Please Review for Chapter 15.**


	16. Sick Day with Antonio

Sick Day with Antonio

It's the second to last period at school, and Antonio's free period. "I guess I'll visit Mari's class again today," the cheery man thinks to himself. He enters the classroom, and takes a seat in the back, the one that's usually behind Mariana. Antonio sits and waits, happily daydreaming as the teacher takes attendance. Mariana's name is called but no one answers.

"Mariana's out sick today!" a voice calls.

"Oh that's too bad to hear," the teacher says. She looks to the back of the room and spots Antonio. "Could I get you to bring today's homework to your cousin Antonio?"

"Yes ma'am," he answers.

The teacher writes down the homework assignments, and gives it to Antonio as he leaves the class. "Mariana must be very sick to miss school," he thinks, "I'll go check up on her now." Deciding to skip his last class, Antonio heads to the apartments.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mariana is in bed tucked away under the covers, and surrounded by a mountain of used tissues and some buckets. "I hate being sick…" Mariana groans as she blows her nose again. A knock sounds on the door and she tries to ignore it. "No visitors today," she sighs. The knock sounds again, and then a third time. It stops for a moment, but just when Mariana thinks the visitor has left it sounds for a fourth and fifth time. Finally she had enough. "Alright! I'm coming geez!"

The small woman wraps the blanket around herself and heads out of the bedroom for the door. "This better be important," she hisses. She opens the door and she is surprised to see Antonio.

"What are you doing here?" she asks. "School hasn't ended yet."

"I was worried when I heard you were sick, and didn't come to school, so I came to check up on you. Oh, and I have homework for you as well!"

"Just what I need… homework." Antonio hands her the paper with the written assignment. "Thanks Toni, but you don't have to check up on me. I'm fine."

Antonio looked Mariana up and down, her whole body looked flushed, especially her nose and cheeks. Her hair and pajamas seemed damp, her eyes were weak, and some sorts of flakes were forming all around on her face. "You're far from fine." He says and lets himself into her apartment. Antonio feels her forehead and gasps, "You're burning up! Have you taken any medicine?"

"I don't have any," Mariana sighs, "Tuition for school is expensive, and rent for the apartment is expensive, so I have to cut back on a lot of things, simple medicine being one of them."

"Then it's a good thing I'm here!" Antonio says, "Don't worry, I'll take care of you with some home remedies, but first we've got to bring your fever down."

Mariana really wasn't in the mood for company, especially from her overly affectionate cousin, but she decides to humor him since she doesn't have the strength to kick him out of her apartment right now. "So how are you going to get rid of my fever?" she asks as she walks back to her bedroom to lie down. Antonio follows her, "Let me see how bad it is first," he says and produces a thermometer from seemingly out of nowhere.

"Where did you get that?'

"I'm always prepared!" he smiles and nearly shoves the tool in Mariana's mouth. "Hold that there for a minute"

Mariana rolls her eyes; her cousin was treating her like she was 5 years old again. After a minute the thermometer beeped, and Antonio takes a look at it. "Oh man! It's a little over 100 degrees!"

"Don't panic! The fever will break soon. I mean, I've been like this all day, it has to go down sometime."

"We need to get it down now before it gets any worse Mari." Antonio leaves the bedroom, and Mariana sighs at her cousin.

* * *

Soon Antonio returns with a large bowl, and some towels. Mariana raises an eyebrow as Antonio sets the bowl on the table next to the bed. The bowl is filled with water, and even has a few ice cubes in it. Mariana looks at her cousin who smiles at her as he dips a towel in the water. "Alright Mari, take off your shirt."

"Toni I'm not a little kid anymore! And I'm not taking off my shirt in front of you! That's so weird!"

"c'mon Mari don't be difficult," Antonio pleads as he sets down the towel, "This always worked when you were little, and I don't want to leave you alone for long with a fever like that." He begins to unbutton her pajama top, and Mariana quickly turns away.

"Fine! If you're going to be so damn insistent, you can do the back only." Mariana deeply blushes as she unbuttons her shirt and lowers it. She holds onto her cotton white bra as she feels her cousin unhook it in the back.

"Great," Antonio says as he moves her long hair out of the way, "If we get all of this sweat off of you, and cool you off your cold will be much better."

"Just get this over with!" Mariana whines, wishing she had never opened her door.

Antonio slowly rubs up and down the small girl's back with the cold towel methodically; rinsing the towel a few times in the bowl to make sure it was cold. Every time he did, the first touch to Mariana's skin would cause her back to arch away, "Ah! Toni that's cold!" she gasps.

"I know Mari, but you'll have to bear with it," Antonio smiles at his cousin she hadn't whined at him like that in years. Most people would find it annoying, but he found it endearing. He thinks back to when she was so little she depended on him for everything, and how much she said she missed him when he went to visit all of his other cousins. "Aww Mari…" Antonio sighs.

"Oh No," Mariana's eyes widen knowing what those sounds signaled, "No Toni not now! Don't have another cuddle attack!"

It was already too late. Antonio wraps his arms around Mariana and proceeds to nuzzle the poor girl, while he rambles about how cute she is. "Ahh dammit Toni!" Mariana screams while still trying to hold onto her bra. "You're so creepy! Get away!"

"But don't you love me Mari?" Antonio whines

"Why do you ask questions like that? And if you keep hanging onto me like that you'll catch my cold!"

"That's okay Mari; I'll catch a cold for you!" Antonio pets Mariana as he begins to wash off her forehead now.

"I said you could only do the back!"

"But Mari you fever is so high! Please!"

"I said No—" Suddenly everything goes dark in Mariana's eyes. She feels too weak to hold her body up anymore, and senses herself falling. The last thing she hears is Antonio calling her name before she hears nothing at all. Everything goes black.

* * *

"Hnn ahhh… it's so cold…" Mariana opens her eyes. She's in a bathtub filled with cold water. "I'm in my bathroom? But how?" She sits up and shivers as the water runs down her shoulders. "I'm naked…. What the hell, I don't remember taking a bath."

"Mariana!" Antonio comes running into the bathroom. "Thank god you're awake!"

"Toni!" Mariana screams and covers herself.

Antonio pays her no mind, and walks to the tub. "you passed out from your fever. It nearly gave me a heart attack." He feels her forehead. "How are you feeling now? You still feel so warm and you're cheeks are flushed."

Mariana wasn't warm from her fever, rather she was furiously blushing because of her current state of undress and her cousin touching her. "How did I get in the tub?"

"I had to get you cooled down fast, so I filled the tub and put you in."

"You took off my clothes?"

"Yes."

Mariana twitches, "Toni you pervert!" She tries to slap him away, but Antonio grabs her wrist and holds it. "Let me go!"

"No! I told you not to be difficult Mari! What would have happened to you if I hadn't been here when you passed out? I would have had a dead cousin!"

Mariana's eyes widen at Antonio. She tries to think of something to say, but no words can come to her. Antonio releases her arm and Mariana covers herself again. He reaches into his pocket and takes something out. "Here, take one of these."

Mariana sees that Antonio is holding a box of cold and flu pills. "Where did you get those?" she asks.

"I paid Francis and Gilbert to get you a couple of boxes on their way home from school."

"You don't have the money for that."

"It's alright; I can go a few days without lunch as long as you're okay. Now take one."

Mariana takes one of the pills from Antonio's hand, and looks at it.

"I know it's not strawberry flavor like you like Mari, but it's—"

"It's not that it's just…" Mariana voice cracks as tears begin to run down her cheeks, "I just thought you were being all creepy before and… and I didn't realize that you really… you really cared…"

"Aw, of course I care about you Mariana. That's why I need you to listen to me sometimes." He says and wipes the tears from her cheeks.

Mariana nods and puts the pill in her mouth. Antonio gives her a glass of water to help her swallow it.

He points over to the towel rack, "I left some clothes over there for you. I'll leave so you can get dressed."

"Okay…. Toni."

"Yeah Mari?"

"Thank you."

Antonio smiles, "you're welcome Mariana." He kisses the small girl on the forehead and leaves the room.

* * *

Later that night Mariana sits on her bed with a thermometer in her mouth as Antonio takes her temperature again. Once the thermometer beeps, he checks it. "Looks like the fever has broken!" he says with a large smile.

"Wonderful," Mariana smiles, now I can get some sleep without worry.

"And so can I," Antonio says while beginning to climb into the bed.

"What are you doing?"

"You're not totally safe yet, so I'm going to watch you tonight."

Mariana blushes a bit though she decides not to object and just lies in the bed. She immediately regrets this as her cousin pulls her head to his chest and begins to cuddle her again.

"I can't breathe!" she screams though it's muffled.

"Cute Mari cuuute!"

Mariana wanted to believe that Antonio didn't like her much more than a cousin should, but things like this weren't helping. And there still was that issue that happened at the party that Mariana refused to talk about, though it always lingered in the back of her mind, especially during times like these.

The next morning Mariana jumps out of bed. "I feel a lot better!" She smiles. "C'mon Toni, let's get ready for school." Mariana nudges her cousin, but he doesn't budge.

"Mariana… I don't feel so good."

"Oh no… I told you, you were going to catch my cold!" They ended up missing another day of school.

* * *

**Author's Note: Wow, this chapter got all serious for a minute! xD I never thought I'd be able to do that with this story after "The Dramatic Chapter" Please Review for Chapter 16!**


	17. The Beach Trip with Manny

Beach Trip with Manny

It was Beach trip day for the Hetalia Academy students. On their first day off in the spring, everyone decided to take a trip to the beach. Manny is one of the first to arrive, after he picks a shady spot under a tree he begins to set up his blanket and other beach items while he waits for the others to arrive.

It doesn't take too long before more students show up, and he hears his name being called. "Manny!" He hears from a familiar voice. Before he could turn to greet the person, Manny jerked upright as the person hugged him. He didn't jerk from the hug though, more from the pair of barely covered breasts now pressing into his backside. How did he know there were breasts pressing into his backside? A man just knows these things. Poor Manny knowing whose voice that was and who is hugging him right now, knows he must address the situation carefully, for fear of being pummeled.

"Uh Hi Mari!" he says to his petite cousin, one of the few of his friends that was shorter than himself. Mariana lets go of the boy and says, "You got here early,"

"Well I wanted to get a good spot, or else I'd be stuck burning in the sun all day."

"That was my idea too, any room left for me?"

"Sure, set up your blanket and basket next to mine. I'll help you with your umbrella."

"I can handle the umbrella myself, small-fry!"

Manny laughs, the two often playfully pick on each other because of their statures. No one else could call them short without paying for it of course, especially when it came to Mariana.

"Okay, but don't come crying to me if you can't hook the top shorty." Mariana rolls her eyes, and Manny watches as she sets up her umbrella. He looks over her beach attire and shakes his head, she may have been modest about her size, but was rather open about showing off that body of hers. Unlike Manny who was still wearing his white muscle shirt, even at the beach, with his swim trunks. Mariana wore a pink bikini that was only held together by strings, with small triangles of fabric that barely covered her personal areas. Mariana bends over toward Manny's direction to pick up a piece for the umbrella, and her cleavage falls forward. Manny quickly adverts his eyes, damn near having a full view of things he shouldn't be noticing on his cousin at all.

"Uh Mariana?"

"Yeah Manny?"

"Don't you think that swimsuit is a little revealing?"

"No, do you?"

"Well yeah, you're nearly fully exposed over there," Manny says while trying not to make eye contact.

"Geez Manny, it's not like I'm wearing a thong or sling bikini like a lot of other girls do! This is perfectly normal!"

Manny sighs, "If you say so Mari."

* * *

Once Mariana finishes setting up her spot the two cousins go off to see their other friends who have arrived. Mariana is excited to see the a few other girls have arrived. "Katyusha! Lily! Over here!"

Ivan's airheaded and well developed sister greets the two, "Hello Mari, Hello Manny."

Vash's sweet sister greets them as well, "Hello, how are you two doing?"

Manny smiles, "I'm fine Lil, so where's your brother?"

"Ah, he's off finding a parking space that doesn't charge." Lily smiles.

Mariana sighs, "That cheapo, you two are probably going to be parked miles away from here. And where's Ivan?"

Katyusha smiles, "He went to see if there were any nearby sunflowers he could take home. He loves this warm weather, though I'm more used to the cold. I'm really hot at this beach."

Mariana asks, "You're wearing sunscreen right?"

Katyusha gasps, "Oh no, I suck! I forgot the sunscreen! Ivan and I will burn up!"

Mariana says, "You can use mine. Come over to my blanket."

"Oh thank you Mariana."

Lily follows them as they walk, "I'll help too." She says.

* * *

As Manny is about to follow the girls, he feels the back of his shirt being tugged on before he's yanked backwards, and a hand is slapped over his mouth. He's dragged kicking and screaming over to a pile of rocks before he's released, and turns to his abductor.

"Who the hell—"

"You've got to help me Manny!" It turns out to be a very panic stricken Alfred that's kidnapped Manny. He puts his hands on Manny's shoulders, "This sucks! It's the most terrible thing ever dude!"

"What's going on?" Manny asks, "And let me go, you're starting to shake me!"

Alfred releases Manny, "Keep your voice down man! We can't let anyone know I'm here yet! These are covert operations!"

"That's what you had to kidnap me for? And why are we hiding behind these rocks?" Manny goes to stand up, but Alfred quickly pounces on him, and pins him to the sandy ground.

"Stay down dude, or you'll blow my cover!"

"Get off of me you fatass!"

"But Manny, Mariana's talking to Katyusha!"

"So?"

"So Katyusha is Ivan's SISTER! If Mari gets close to Kat, she'll get close to Ivan, and then Ivan will get close to me, and then he'll come into my apartment and destroy all my stuff."

"What? Alfred, you're being paranoid!"

"But just look at her dude!" Alfred pulls Manny up and they peek over the rocks. They can see the girls chatting and laughing. "Look at what she's wearing; it makes her look freaking hot right?"

"I'm not answering that about my own cousin!"

"So that's a YES! With her dressed like that all the guys that hate on me are gonna be even more attracted to Mariana, not just Ivan. You've got to get her to wear something else!"

"Why me?"

"Because if I ask her to do it, Mari won't listen!"

"She doesn't listen to me either!"

"But she likes you a lot, c'mon c'mon!"

Manny sighs, this idiot was too damn possessive over his friends. He remembered the time the blond tried to keep him and Matthew from being science partners with Yao by keeping him and his brother locked inside his apartment. It was a good thing Alfred had some hokey sticks laying around, or they may have never gotten out. But he was right, Mariana is dressed too provocatively.

"Okay, I'll help you."

"Great, just bring her to me when you get her to change! So we all can hang out together!"

"Wait, you're not going to help me at all, how the hell am I supposed to do this when she won't listen to me in the first place?"

"You'll figure it out bro; I'll be over by the burger stand!" Alfred stands and leaves.

* * *

Manny grimaces, "I know I should just leave this alone right now…" he sighs and begins to walk over to Mariana who had been joined by Ivan and Vash by now. He almost reaches her, but stops when he feels the earth move underneath his feet. "Hmm?" he thinks, "That was weird—whoa!"

The ground crumbles away and Manny falls into a large hole. "What the hell was that?" Manny says as he sits up and rubs his back. He looks up and sees that he fell about nine feet and the hole was dug out by a person. "Who did this?" he shouts.

"Manny!" a head pops into view from the top of the hole. He sees it's his older cousin Antonio.

"Did you do this to me?"

"Francis has been helping me think of more ways of catching you."

"Are you two fucking crazy? This is like out of a cartoon! Get me out of here you bastard!" Manny shouts.

"Keep your voice down Manny! I need your help okay."

"With what?"

"You've seen Mariana today right? She looks much too alluring and sexy in her bikini right?"

Manny's mouth drops, "You know she's our cousin right?"

"She's too cute to go around in outfits like that! Help me convince her to change!"

"Get me out of here first!"

"Only if you promise to help!"

"Okay fine!"

Antonio drops down a rope and helps Manny climb out of the hole. Manny grunts, "Why do you have things like this at the beach anyway?"

"Okay Manny, just get Mariana away from the group and bring her over to me so she can change into the swimsuit I got for her."

"You have a swimsuit for her? And how do you even know her size?"

"I'm counting on you Manny!" Antonio cheerily smiles and begins to walk away. "When you bring her over, the three of us will hang out together."

* * *

"If I do that, I'm worried about what will happen to us… Aw crap, I said I'd bring Mari to Alfred too! What the hell am I gonna do now?" Manny sighs as he looks back over to Mariana and the others. He thinks for a moment, "Okay, Toni's mostly worried about what Mari's wearing, and Al is paranoid about who she's hanging with. Since I don't wanna hang with that bastard Toni, I'll just get the swimsuit from him, and give it to Mari, and then we'll go chill with Alfred."

Manny goes off searching the beach for Antonio. He finds him sitting on his blanket with Francis and Gilbert. "Hey Toni! Let me get the swimsuit for Mariana, this will be easier that way."

Antonio smiles at Manny, "Okay." He hands Manny a box and grins. "Hey, did you put on sunscreen? I don't want you to get burnt so let me help—"

"No Thanks!" Manny shouts and halls-ass away from Antonio before any inappropriate incidents occur.

Antonio whines, "Aw, they never let me take care of them any more guys."

Francis pats him on the shoulder, "Do not worry, they will come back around sometime."

"I hope so," Antonio wonders, "So what kind of swimsuit did you get Mariana with the money I gave you?"

Francis smiles, "Something that will suit her lovely physique." He says with a wink.

"Oh really? That sounds nice." Ever oblivious Antonio smiles.

* * *

Manny makes his way back over to Mariana's spot, and is surprised to see she's coming toward him.

"I've been looking for you!" she calls to him, "Where'd you go?"

"I was getting this for you," Manny says and holds out the box for Mariana. "You should put it on."

"You're complaining about my clothes again?" Mariana huffs while taking the box from Manny. "I can't believe you went and got something else. How did you know my size any… way…"

"Something wrong?" Manny asks. Mariana gives no response, so he looks inside the box and sees that the swimsuit is much more revealing than the one Mariana is wearing. It's only made of strings, and some of them are even see through. Manny shouts, "What the fu—"

He cannot finish his sentence before Mariana goes into a blind rage and socks him in the jaw. With her super strength it sends Manny flying across the beach and into the wall of the nearby burger stand.

* * *

A dopey looking blond sits up from his meal when he hears the commotion. "Hm?" Alfred looks over to the side of the building with a mouth full of food, "What's going on?"

Manny who was in a bit of a daze was slowly prying himself out of the wall. "Shit man! Mari thinks I want her to wear that thing!"

Alfred tilts his head, "What thing? Oh it looks like she isn't done with you yet." They look up to see Mariana running toward Manny at full speed, with a giant cloud of sand following her.

"Oh shit!" Manny yells and tries to loosen himself from the wall. When he's finally free Mariana's in close range.

"I'll kill you, pervert!"

Manny reacts without thinking. He jumps off the wall and flies toward Mariana turning himself into a missile and colliding with her.

Alfred watches, "Aw sweet! Springboard missile! Fricken cool wrestling moves yo!"

They're both sent rolling across the sand, but before either of them can recognize what's going on Manny twists himself around Mariana and locks her arms under his legs.

"Manny's so quick! C'mon Mari use your legs!"

"Don't cheer for her idiot!" Manny shouts before he feels his neck being crushed by Mariana's legs. He gasps for air but it's being cut off, so Manny hastily grabs Mariana's legs and stands as she dangles upside down still determined to suffocate him. He musters all of his strength into a backflip, and the force of the flip flings Mariana off his neck and into the sand.

"Whoa! That was totally sick dude! But now Mari can counter-attack!"

Manny coughs out, "Stop—ack… giving her hints!" Mariana charges at Manny again, and this time Manny jumps and gets his ankles locked around Mariana and flips again to fling her to the ground, so she's laying on her stomach, he then twists around her to lock her arms, and sit on her back. Mariana thrashes about in the sand and tries to get free.

"You and your damn wrestling moves! Let me go!"

Alfred sighs, "Yeah you are kinda cheating since Mari isn't a wrestler dude, and it's uncool fighting her since she's a girl ya know."

Manny twitches "Shut up Alfred! And Mari listen to me! I didn't get you that stupid swimsuit to wear, Toni gave it to me!"

"Antonio?"

"Yeah, he was worried about the swimsuit you were wearing! But I dunno what the hell is wrong with him cause that new suit is even worse!" Manny releases Mariana, who is calming down. "So if you're going to kill someone, go kill Toni."

Alfred interrupts, "Wait do that later! Hang out with me first!"

Manny shouts, "Quit being so damn paranoid jackass!"

Mariana looks at Manny, "He's been doing it again?" she sighs.

"He wanted me to bring you over here."

Mariana laughs, "I see so you've been everyone's errand bitch today huh Manny."

"Errand bitch! Why you little—"

"Okay, since everyone is having a fit over what I'm wearing, I'll wear something else." Mariana walks over to Manny and pulls him to his feet.

"Hey what are you—daah!" Manny struggles to tear himself away, as his cousin takes his white muscle shirt. Mariana manages to yank it off though, and she dusts it off before putting it on.

Alfred laughs, "Dude you are weak when you're not wrestling!"

"Shaddup, I'm not gonna beat up on my cousin unless she's tryin to kill me!"

"Whatever you say small-fry"

"Son of bitch," Manny grinds his teeth remembering his scrawny body is exposed now.

Mariana adjusts the shirt, which fits snugly over her hips, and goes over to Alfred.

"What's up Mar—ooof!" Alfred holds his gut because of the quick jab to the stomach Mariana gave him. Manny smiles, though he's a bit self-conscious that his female cousin has to come to his defense and not the other way around.

"C'mon Manny," Mariana calls, "let's go see what Kat and Ivan are up to."

"Sure, let's go!" Manny smiles, and he and Mariana walk off.

Alfred gasps out despite the throbbing pain in his stomach, "W-Wait... You guys are supposed to hang out with meee!"

* * *

Later Antonio sits on his blanket smiling cheerily. "I wonder when Manny will bring back Mariana? It sure is taking him a while."

Gilbert and Francis sigh and call his attention.

"The beach is closing for the night," Gilbert says.

And Francis follows, "They're not coming…"

Antonio's smile quickly fades and it's replaced with the look of a kid whose pet just got hit by a car… and then the car backed up… "They hate me, don't they?"

Gilbert tries to cheer him up, "No way man! You're almost as awesome as me! That can't be true then!"

Francis pats Antonio on the back, "They were probably enjoying the new swimsuit I got. And lost track of time before the beach closed."

Antonio's eyes light up, "That must be it! Then let's catch up to them before they get back to the apartments so we can see Mariana in the swimsuit!" The three begin to run for home, but along the way the ground underneath them breaks and they fall into another large hole.

Gilbert shouts, "Dammit I forgot we dug out two of these!"

Francis calls out, "Is anybody out there! Help us!"

Antonio has returned to his corner of woe, he knows he won't make it home early tonight.

* * *

**Author's Note: Poor Antonio! xD This chapter was another collaboration between me and my awesome pal .net/u/1080712/Enigmatic_Jubilee and if you want to see more of Manny you should definately check out the crack-tastic story A Day in the Life of Manuel. **

**Link Here: .net/s/6657677/1/ **

**So please Review for Chapter 17!**


End file.
